Secret Crush
by PezBerry1205
Summary: Rachel likes Quinn and Quinn likes Rachel. Quinn has keep her crush on the diva a secret since she can remember. What happens when Rachel comes up with a plan to get her girl, and ends up bringing out more stuff from the past? Not only from theirs but each girl's best friend. Will it end happily ever after?
1. Gleek Falling For A Cherrio

My First Faberry Story! (:

Disclaimer: I DON'TOWN GLEE! or else Faberry would have been together by now (:

Summary: Rachel develops a crush on the head cheerio Quinn Fabray; destiny seems to be on her side.

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

_**Another spanish class that I don't seem to understand at all well except when he talks in english but that turns to blahs after a couple of words; but the only good thing about this class is that I can see her sitting there just wanting to leave but that doesn't away the beauty; can't blame her can be boring specially if you can't understand him. She looks so cute when she looks so peaceful. **_

"Senorita Berry?" Mr. Schuester yells breaking Rachel's daydream

"yes?" she asked confusedly

"que es mas importante que mi clase?" Mr. Schuester asked

"huh?" Rachel asked not understanding a word he said

There was a knock on the door that got Mr. Schuester attention and he left Rachel confused.

"he asked what is more important than his class hobbit." said santana sitting next to Quinn

"thanks santana." Rachel said nervously

She found it weird the cheerleader was even paying attention to what he was telling her. Mr. Schuester came back to class.

"Entonces Rachel-" He said getting cut of by Rachel

"Nothing just have a minor headache that is all." Rachel said

"Oh okay. You may go to the Nurse." He said to Rachel but she declained

Quinn's POV

_**He is so boring plus i can't even understand a word he is saying. I wonder how long to the bell rings and i can get out of this dumb class I wouldn't even be taking if we didn't need it**_.

"Q." said santana breaking her thoughts

"what?" she replied a little arsher than intended

"man.. what's up with you?" santana asked

"nothing just bored out of my mind" she said

"haha. look he picking on the hobbit" santana said laughing

Quinn turned and saw how confused Rachel looked she couldn't help but hit santana lightly on the shoulder and tell her " help her out your the only one that understands him, anyway!"

"no it's to funny." santana said still giggling

"do it or I will make you run 6 extra laps during practice!" she silently yelled at the latina.

"fine." she was a knock on the door that got Mr. Schuester attention and Santana took her opportunity and turned to face the diva and she said "he asked what is more important than his class hobbit."

"thanks santana." Rachel said nervously

"see that wasn't so hard" said Quinn smiling

"Whatever Q." said the latina

The bell rings every one gets their things and head out the room like if it was on fire. Santana and Quinn head to there lockers and meet Brittney. Than they run to Cheerio practice. Rachel leaves to the parking lot but she notice she forgot her gym bag in the girls locker room before spanish class. She walks back to get it.

Rachel's POV

_**I can't believe I forgot my gym bag! What was i thinking, this is cutting into my rehersal time for glee. We are not gonna win Nationals if i keep letting things like this happen**_. Rachel thinks to herself as she walks to the girls locker room. She walks in to the girls locker room expecting it to be empty but she is wrong._**WOW! she is WOW!**_

"Berry?" says Quinn after seeing the girl walk threw the doors while she is changing

"Oh, I'm sorry." she tells Quinn when she notices she still changing to her Cheerio uniform and trying to fight the blush from her cheeks while avoid eye contact with the head cheerio.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Quinn asked Rachel

"I-I-I forgot my bag in my gym locker." she finally gets out

"Oh" Quinn replies

_**. why does my brain choices to day not to work with my hands.**_ Rachel thinks to her self as she tries to put her locker combinations. To make it worst she notices Quinn get closer to her.

"Need help?" Quinn asks standing a feet away from Rachel. Rachel only shakes her head because she can't seem to get the words out when the blond is so close to her. "What's your combo?" ask Quinn stepping closer

"uhm..11-26-9" she tells Quinn as she turns the lock

"Here you go." Quinns hands her the lock touching her Rachel's hand softly and it send shivers to Rachel's spine."You okay Rachel?"

Rachel pulls her hand away from the blond. "yeah, I'm fine Quinn." she said with a smile when she realize the blond called her by her first name.

"Oh okay I have to go your else coach sylvester is gonna eat me alive." Quinn said jokingly.

"yeah okay." said Rachel getting her bag out of her locker and putting the lock back on.

"see you around Berry." Quinn said with a smile as she left the locker room and ran out to the field with the rest of the Cheerios.


	2. New York Love

Thank you for the alerts and favorites, guys! Totally appreciate them don't forget to review! (:

A/N:

**Rachel's inner thoughts**

**Quinn's inner thoughts**

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

Rachel took her bag and left the locker room 2 minutes after the blond left. She walks out the school and walks over to her Audi hybrid. **Dam it where did I leave my keys? I swear I left them in my bag! **Rachel searches her bags and doesn't find them; she gets frustrated and hits her thighs and finds what she been looking for the past 10 minutes. **Oh my god! Really? Really? I can't believe this!**Gets her keys open's her car and drives home singing along to the soundtrack of wicked. She arrives to her house, parks her car in the drive way and makes it through the front door.

"Dad, Daddy?" she asks on her way in but no reply. She sees a note on the kitchen counter and reads it. _Honey your Daddy and I are away on a business trip this week. We were hoping to say good-bye before we left but we couldn't wait for you to get home. Sorry. Love you your dad and daddy._

"Great home alone for a week and have nothing to do." Screamed Rachel.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and took it out.

_Kurt _

_Movie night at my house Mercedes is already here! Come join us! _

_Rachel _

_Sure be there in 10_

_Kurt_

_Don't forget your jammis (; _

Rachel put her phone back in her pocket and head to her room got her stuff and left for Kurt's house.

Quinn's POV

Cheerio practice ended and Brittney, Santana, and Quinn headed to Brittney's house for one of their famous Brittney's parents aren't home for the weekend sleepovers. All of the girls got into Santana's mustang and drove off to Brittney's.

"Q what's up?" said santana not taking her eyes of the road

"Nothing, I told you I'm just tired." Quinn reply

"San, Q looks like Lord Tubbington when I don't give him his smokes." Brittney says the other two girls can't help but to giggle at their friend.

"Don't worry B, we will find out what's really going on with Quinn." Said Santana noticing Quinn was in her own little world at the moment.

The rest of the car ride was set in a comfortable silence.

Rachel's POV

"Kurt open the door!" She said as soon as he answers his phone.

"Yay! On my way." He squeaked on his way to the door hanging up his cell phone

"thanks." She said smiling as he opened the door.

"Okay, down to business." He said pulling her into the house down to his room

"I thought you said Mercedes was here?" she questioned him looking at the empty room

"She is." He answered with a playful evil grin.

"whe-"

"Boooo!" said Mercedes jumping out of the closet as Rachel screamed and Kurt laughed.

"You guys are evil!" said the diva laughing

They continued laughing and talking about Kurt's relationship with Blaine and tried to give Mercedes advice about whom to choice her boyfriend or Sam. Than everything got quite for a while as they listen to Katy Perry's Firework. **Should I tell them they are my best friends they have a right to know and maybe they can help?** She thought to herself as the song ended she gather all the courage she could.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Rachel put the music on pause and nervously said "hey, I can trust you guy's right?"

"Yes, what of question is that?" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison

"Well I think I like girls." She said as confident as she could

"You owe me 40 buck mister." Mercedes said looking at a shocked Kurt

"Wait what?" Rachel says confusedly as she watches Kurt to twenties and hand them over to Mercedes.

"We bet on whether or not you were in to girls at nationals." Said Kurt

"Of course I said yes, come on girl. You gotta stop starring at Fabray." She said with a chuckle as she watched Rachel blush.

"How can my gay radar fail me?" Kurt replied.

Mercedes laughed and walked towards Rachel "SO, your crushing on Fabray?" Rachel nodded "since?"

_FLASHBACK_

_(The first day back at McKinley after nationals. 6 months ago) _

"_RACHEL! HOLD UP!" yelled Quinn as Rachel ran in tears to the girl's bathroom. "Rachel?" The cheerio said as she walked through the bathroom doors._

"_What do you want Quinn?" Rachel said sobbing sitting at the bleacher by the window_

"_I-I- just to see if you are okay?" the cheerio almost felt dumb as she said those words._

"_Why do you care?" Rachel asked as the girl sat next to her._

"_I just do. I thought we were friends after all, we talked thing through in New York. Plus I think santana did take it a little too far this time." Quinn said_

"_Thanks Quinn but what if she is right and I don't make it to Broadway?" says the diva staring into Quinn's hazel eyes_

"_You can let her to that; this is what she wants Rachel! I know you will make it to Broadway your beautiful and talented." Quinn said starring back to Rachel's chocolate eyes._

"_What makes you believe that Quinn?" she asked Quinn._

_Quinn gets up pull the girl up and wipes her tears and brings her in for a tight hug. "Because I believe in you Rach." She whispered in to her ear._

_Rachel weakened at the blonds touch and thousands of butterflies flew in her stomach and shivers were sent to her spine as she heard the blond's words. Rachel thanked Quinn as she pulled away and lead them back to glee practice. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"AWWWWW!" they said in unison as they watched Rachel get redder that she was already. 

"So why wait till now to tell us?" Kurt asked

"Because-because, I can't think straight at all anymore!" she said as she collapsed on to the bed. While Kurt and Mercedes laughed at the pun hidden in their best friends words.

"Get up, put on your pajamas, and we are going to watch the movie or talk if you want to." Kurt tells his best friend

"Fine, but I just want to watch the movie." Rachel said

"Okay" said Mercedes as she lead her to the bathroom. The girl came out in her pajamas and sat in the middle of Kurt and Mercedes. They watched the movie in comfortable silence. The movie ended at 12pm they all when to sleep on Kurt's bed. They had to say the bed was pretty big for a guy his size it fit the three with room to spare. The all felt asleep as soon as they found a comfortable spot.

Quinn's POV

It's been a while since they got to Brittney's house. Santana had been looking for any liquor the Brittney's parents may have. After an hour and a very bored Brittney and Quinn, Santana found a Vodka bottle. The three girls started playing a couple of drinking games which they found out it was rather boring since there was only three of them. After they started feeling buzzed they put the bottle away. They didn't feel like repeating another school hang over like last years.

Santana got near Quinn who hadn't said a word since they stop playing shoot pong. "What's wrong Quinn?" the buzz was taking over her cause she knew if she was sober she wouldn't give a crap.

"Nothing" Quinn said plainly

"Q! That's BS and you know it to!" santana yelled

"Why do you care?" asked Quinn

"Cause where friends Quinn. I knew you since we were what bitches in diapers?" Santana said

Quinn new the girl really cared about her because they grew up together; she was the only one that stuck up for her when she was Lucy. Sure they got separated for a year but they reunited sophomore year when Quinn's dad came back from Iraq and she didn't have to live with her aunt anymore.

"I know santana." She said

"Then?" she asked her taking Brittney's head of her lap; she had fallen asleep as quinn and santana finished their round of shoot pong.

Quinn took the courage the booze gave her and told santana "I like berry."

Those words left santana shocked but she managed to say "Rachel Berry? Berry? Rachel Fucking Berry?" Quinn nodded. "Wow, since?" santana asked sitting next to Quinn.

_FLASHBACK_

_(NEW YORK. 6 MONTHS AGO)_

_Rachel and Finn were performing the last number Quinn had her eyes glued on the diva. She loved watching Rachel perform. Rachel always looked peaceful, beautiful and her voice made Quinn get Goosebumps. She knew she admire the little diva even though she didn't like to show it. She saw Finn get close to Rachel and kiss her. Quinn felt a sudden rage take over her body. She wanted to kill Finn, rip him of Rachel and just plainly kill him. The new directions last nationals that day Rachel was mad at Finn for costing them nationals. She was so mad she ran out in to central time square with Quinn right behind her. _

"_raachelll?" Quinn said a she saw the mad diva sitting at a bench_

"_Quinn?" the diva looked confused_

"_Yes, are you okay? I heard you yelling at Finn and I saw you crying?" she said to the diva_

"_He is so dumb! I can believe I ever dated him, he ruined our chance on winning nationals." The diva said angrily _

"_Yeah, but we got always have next Rachel." She said sitting next to the diva but not to close because her heart felt like it was going to come out her throat. _

"_I know but we could have won. Why did he kissed me I told him I never wanted to get back together after our last break up." She told Quinn who couldn't help but smile at the brunette's words._

"_You did say he was dumb." She said laughing and closing the distance between them unconsciously._

_Rachel smiled at the blonds comment and said "thanks Quinn"_

"_Rachel I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I was dumb and if I could take it back I would." She said _

"_I know Quinn, I'm over that 'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts." She say as she smiles at the sincere blond who is blushing at the brunette's words ._

"_I hope we can be friends Rachel." Quinn says_

"_I know we can Quinn." She says giving a hug. The blond melts at the divas touch, getting high from her strawberry scented shampoo. Quinn can't do anything but hug her back. As the diva pulls away the hug, the blond starts missing the contact between them. _

"_Come on we got to head back." Rachel says walking back towards the hotel again with the blond right behind her._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"That is so cute, that I might barf rainbows." Santana says giving Quinn a hug

Quinn expected the Latina to laugh in her face but she knew the diva better than anyone else with the exception of her girlfriend. She liked that Santana would let her in and trust her as she trusted the Latina. "Thanks san." She says

"For?" the Latina asks

"For supporting me and not laughing." Quinn replies

"Why would I laugh, well yeah its berry but you can't help it Quinn. I'm just being the friend you were to me when I told you about me and britt." Santana says walking to her sleeping girlfriend.

"What time is it?" asks Quinn

"12 pm are you sober?" she asked Quinn

"I been sober, half away through the story." She told santana

"Good! Cause I'm to, and that cuteness of a story is too much to hear again." She says jokingly

"Let's just go to sleep." Quinn says. Both of the girls put on their pajamas and santana heads to the bed next to Brittney and Quinn takes the couch. They both drift of to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**A/N: in this story Quinn lives with her dad, who is in the military. He is her only family also she never got pregnant with puck.**


	3. Say My Name

Rachel's POV

"Rachel! Rachel! RACHEL WAKE UP!" Mercedes angrily yelled at Rachel because she wouldn't wake up.

"I'm up." Rachel said with her voice filled with sleep.

"Alright than get ready…" Kurt says almost whining.

"For?" Rachel asked sounding more awake

"SHOPPING and lunch." Said Kurt

"Okay." She said. She got up from the bed and took her bag from the vanity in Kurt's room. She headed to the bathroom; she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her skinny jeans and purple v-neck shirt and changed into them. She came out the bathroom and headed out to the mall with Mercedes and Kurt.

Quinn's POV

"I'm drinking ever again" Quinn said waking up to a splitting headache

"You always say that Q! I think you mean it… It you see another bottle in your hand." The Latina told her

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Quinn said quietly and filled with regret on going head to head with the Latina in shot pong. If there was anything the Latina was good at was drinking games.

"Here, Q." Brittney said handing her some aspirins.

"Thank you Brit." She said taking them from her than sipping them done with some water.

"Come one get ready, me and Britt are starving." Santana told Quinn

"okay." She said grabbing her stuff and heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower brushed her teeth and changed in to a purple simple sundress. She left the bathroom and left with santana and Brittney.

**After a few hours later **

Quinn and the two other cheerios had been done eating at the Breadstixs. They headed to the mall to do some shopping and check out the new karaoke bar everyone was talking about. Rachel and the two other divas had ate breakfast and did their fair share of shopping, so they headed to a new karaoke bar they heard about since they arrived at the mall.

Rachel's POV

"OH MY GOD!" the three divas said in unison walking in to a greatly decorated bar with a stage.

"I think I died and when to heaven." Mercedes added

"Dee to" Kurt replied

".God." Rachel repeated. After getting over their amazement of the place they made their way to one of the both closest to the stage and they each took a seat. A few minutes after Kurt notice two blonds and a Latina make their way through the front door of the bar. "Oh my god." He said

"I think we get the point this place is awesome." Said Mercedes getting Rachel to laugh at her joke.

"No, Rachel your girl at 12 o'clock." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"My girl?" I told him confusedly and then I see Quinn. _Shit, forgot I told them._

"Stop drooling girl." Mercedes jokily said

"I'm not drooling." I said I could feel the blush on my face coming up.

Quinn's POV

_A karaoke bar, sound like a good spot to hang out but this place looks nicer than just a hang out place for teens in Lima. It looks like a place that will belong in New York. It might be better than Breadstixs. I don't think I should mention that out loud._

"Q are you okay?" Brittney asked

"Yes Britt, I'm fine."I said with a smile on my face. We made our way to one of the booth in front of the stage when I notice santana smiling. "What's up san?" I asked as we sat down at the booth.

"Nothing, just that your girl is sitting in like to booths away." She said smiling

"My girl?" asked her confusedly when I her Rachel laugh and I turn and that's definitely her. _Oh my god it wasn't a dream I actually told santana._

"Quinn it's not polite to stare." Brittney said

"I'm not staring." I said taking my gaze of the beautiful diva.

Rachel's POV

"I'm just playing Rachel." Said Mercedes laughing

"I know." I replied

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked

"I don-"I responded before getting cut off by an unknown male voice.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the hidden cove. If anyone wants to sing us a song or machine is up and running. Thank you and enjoy your time." the man said.

"You should sing her a song." Kurt said happily clapping his hands

"No that would public humiliation for both of us. Plus I'm planning to do it during glee," I said softly

"The Rachel I know doesn't care about public humiliation, especially when it comes to singing." Mercedes says

"I know." I said softly

"If you don't I will burn your funny girl DVD!" Kurt said

"You wouldn't?" I asked hopefully

"Try me." Is his coldly reply

He and Mercedes drag me to the stage. They give me looks in till I walk up the stairs and say "hi my name is Rachel, and I will be singing say my name." the song I was saving for glee. I feel nervous and happy something I hadn't felt before not even when I sang to Finn. I could see Quinn getting mad at something santana. She is so cute when she's mad was the last thing I thought before I started singing.

Quinn's POV

"Not any more for that matter." Santana said laughing

"Shut up santana." I told her trying to fight back the blush

Than we hear a dude start talking "Ladies and gentleman welcome to the hidden cove. If anyone wants to sing us a song or machine is up and running. Thank you and enjoy your time." the man said.

"Well we all know berry is going to be the first one up there." Santana said trying to hold back her laugh

"Santana do you not understand the meaning of shut up?" I replied angrily at her comment. Than we heard someone get on the stage and when we turn it was Rachel was getting up there. I felt my heart race and santana said "I told you so." With a huge smirk on her face. I just gave her a death stare. Rachel's voice flooded my ears and I could help but relax like always I turn to her and she smiles.

"hi my name is Rachel, and I will be singing say my name." she said

"Aww look she wants you to say her name." santana joked

"San, did anyone tell you that you're prettier with your mouth closed." I joked back

"ouch." Santana replied than Rachel's voice filled the room.

Quinn's & Rachel's POV

_Say my name, say my name  
>When no one is around you, say baby I love you<br>If you ain't runnin' game  
>Say my name, say my name<br>You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
>Why the sudden change? <em>

_**Rachel turned to Quinn **___

_Say my name, say my name  
>If no one is around you, say baby I love you<br>If you ain't runnin' game  
>Say my name, say my name<br>You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
>Better say my name <em>

___**Quinn locked eyes with Rachel **_

_Remember the other day  
>I would call, you would say<br>"Baby, how's your day?"  
>But today, it ain't the same<br>Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
>Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady If you took it there<br>First of all, let me say  
>I am not the one to sit around and be played<br>So prove yourself to me  
>I'm the girl that you claim<br>Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday_

_**Quinn blushes and smiles at the diva.**___

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
>Somethings going down, that's the way it seems<br>Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
>If nobody's holding you back from me<br>Cause I know how you usually do  
>Where you're saying everything to me times two<br>Why can't you just tell the truth  
>If somebody's there, just tell me who<em>

_**Rachel smiles back at the cheerio. Rachel breaks eye contact to walk to the side of the stage Quinn is sitting next to.**___

_Say my name, say my name  
>When no one is around you, say baby I love you<br>If you ain't runnin' game  
>Say my name, say my name<br>You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
>Why the sudden change? <em>

_**Quinn unconsciously bites her lip and the diva blushes and smiles.**_

_What is up with this  
>Tell the truth, who you wit'<br>How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
>Don't try and change it now<br>See you've gotta bounce  
>When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house<br>It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
>When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else<br>Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
>Gettin caught up in your game<br>when you cannot say my name _

_**They both lock eyes again**_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
>Somethings going down, that's the way it seems<br>Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
>If nobody's holding you back from me<br>Cause I know how you usually do  
>Where you're saying everything to me times two<br>Why can't you just tell the truth  
>If somebody's there, just tell me who<em>

_**Quinn sees that Rachel is singing that song to her.**_

_Say my name, say my name  
>When no one is around you, say baby I love you<br>If you ain't runnin' game  
>Say my name, say my name<br>You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
>Why the sudden change? <em>

_**both of the girls smile knowing there is something more than but not sure if it is what they both hope.**___

_Say my name, say my name  
>If no one is around you, say baby I love you<br>If you ain't runnin' game  
>Say my name, say my name<br>You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
>Better say my name <em>

Rachel finishes and walks back to her table satisfied; she happy that, she let Kurt and Mercedes almost throw her to the stage to sing the song she had planned for glee._**  
><strong>_


	4. A Cheerio's Confession Part 1

**sorry school got in the way but I'm back with the latest chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… yet any ways ;)**

**Rachel's POV**

_**God, this feels so good. Like a ton has been lifted off my shoulders. I should get of the stage people are just staring now. **_I start walking towards the table where I can see Kurt and Mercedes with two of the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

"Rachel?" said a familiar sweet female voice as her hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"Yes, Quinn." I told her trying to keep my balance that I almost lost with her touch.

"Why don't you….. Mercedes and Kurt come join me…. Britt and San?" she asked sweetly and blushes when she could remember our friends' names._** Yes, FRIENDS, Glee has brought us together and now it truly fells like a family.**_

"Sure just let me get them." I told her as I walked towards the booth we had sat down.

"okay." She replies

Quinn's POV

_**Wow, Rachel is amazing not that she wasn't before but I can't ever get tired of the girls voice. But was she singing the song to me or just looking for support so she wouldn't be shy? Really Quinn, its Rachel she sings in front of a 1,000 people at least 3 times a year and wants to be a Broadway superstar! So that means OH MY GODDDDD! **_

"Quinn…. Q…. Tubbers? Juno? Damn QUINNN!" Santana said annoyingly

"huuhhhh?" I said snapping back to reality

"god, finallyyyyy! You spaced out like for a good what 15 minutes." Santana said chuckling and saw that I was still looking at Rachel. "Just tell her to join us with the rest of them." She said

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised

"yeahh, were friends or whatever now remember?" she stared at me

"okay" I said as I walked towards the diva leaving the stage.

"Rachel?"I say softly and shaky putting my hand on her warm shoulder that sent an electrifying current to the back of my neck.

"Yes, Quinn." She said sweetly as she turned to face me.

"Why don't you….. Mercedes and Kurt come join me…. Britt and San?" I asked trying to remember who we were there with. I felt the temperature rise on my face.

"Sure just let me get them." She said.

"okay." I told her. _**Damnn!**_ Was all I could say as I looked at her walking to her booth. Her clothes were hugging her in all the right places. I turned around and walked over to my booth pretty sure santana saw me checking out Rachel because she was just smiling at me, nodding.

Rachel's POV

_**Why did I agree to that? I can't even stand near the girl without feeling like a Popsicle in 105 degree weather. Well I can expect anything to happen if I don't try. Right?**_

"Rachel, you okay?" Kurt asked snapping me back to earth

"Hmm... yeah Quinn just asked me-"was saying before Mercedes interrupted

"Ahhh… no way already?" she squealed out

"Already what?" I asked confusedly

"Mercedes let the girl talk." Kurt said and I gave him a thankful smile "now go on!"

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Quinn just asked me… well us if wanted to join her Britney and santana." I told them

"oh." Mercedes said disappointedly

"You don't want to… its fine I will just tell her some other day than." I said walking away before I was pulled back

"No! we will love to." They both said smiling and we walked away to Quinn's booth.

Quinn's POV

"Quinn just chill it's only been like three minutes since you asked the girl to sit with us. Give her time." Said santana

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I replied softly

"Aww that's cute. You remind me of Santana when she was trying to ask me to be her girlfriend." Britney said with a giggle earning a "hell nah" look from santana and "baby not even!"

"Wait what?" I asked confusedly

"You like Rachel and don't even lie, Q." Britney said with a smile. She always knew how to read people even if she wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

"I-I do but don't say anything yet. Please." I told them both

"We won't Q but stop tripping." Santana said

Rachel's and Quinn's POV

"Hey guys!" Britney said getting up and hugging all three divas.

"Hey Britney, santana and Quinn." Said Mercedes

"Hey weezy." Santana said with a smile

"Hey 'Cedes." Quinn said

"Hello Britney, Quinn, Satan… sorry old habits die hard." Kurt said

"It's cool, I kinda like it." Santana said teasingly

"Hey Britney. Hey santana." Rachel said

"sup berry!" said santana with a smile.

They all got up walked to a bigger 3 sided booth. Were santana and Britney sat on one side, Rachel and Quinn got shoved in the middle by the four and Kurt and Mercedes sat on the other side. When they got settled it got quite.

"So what were you guys up to?" santana said trying to break the silence first.

"Shopping and eating." Said Kurt

"Shopping for what? If you have no bags." The Latina said laughing

"Rachel's new wardrobe." Said Mercedes joining the conversation and making more tense leave the table.

"Really?" said Britney

"yeah, I figured since McKinley has the new no bullying allowed policy… I figured I don't have to worry about getting any more slushy facials." Rachel said

"I'm glad... They put that policy up, too bad they had to put it after Blaine's slushy accident." Quinn said sadly but happy that her friend was better and none of them had to worry about any bullying anymore. With Quinn's comment all the tension left the table.

"yeah." They all agreed

"if the your new wardrobe looks like the clothes you have on, right now you have nothing to worry about." Said santana with a wink

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"You my friend look CALIENTE!" The Latina said a chuckle earning her "what the hell" looks both from Britney and Quinn.

"What don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm the only one thinking it." She replied to the girls looks earning laughs from both knowing she was just being santana.

"Thank you Santana." Said Rachel blushing

"No problem berry." The Latina said

They stood a while talking about school, Glee, trashy reality TV (jersey shore), regular TV, music and nothing at all; after a while they all decided it was getting late and most parent ( Dr. Lopez, Lt. Fabray, Officer Hummel) had already called once to see where they were at and if they were safe; so they exchanged (updated) cell numbers. They everyone had each other's number except Quinn and Rachel. They didn't have each other's since they both got new phones after nationals; when Mr. Schue made them program all glee members cell phone on each phone in case of emergencies. Both girls took each other's phones and saved their contact information. Finally, they all headed home. Kurt dropped of Mercedes than Rachel and her bags. Santana dropped off Quinn than Britney after a thirty minute make out session.

Quinn's POV

"Daddy, I'm home." I called

"In the living room Princess." He called. I walked to the living room.

"How was your day?" he said sweetly gesturing for me to take a seat next to him.

"Fun, but uneventful. How about you daddy?" I said feeling guilty. I wanted to tell him about Rachel and everything but I'm scared about his reaction. I will just wait a while.

"Good, I got a letter from… homeland security." He said

My eyes filled with tears I already lost a parent to this country I wasn't going to lose another. "Daddy, you said you weren't leaving again."

"Honey bee, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he hugged me tightly while wiping the tears away

"Than… what… did the… letter …say?" I asked trying to control my sobs

"I'm honorably discharged." He said

"Really?" I asked happily

"Yes, baby girl. Daddy won't be going any were for a really long time." He said hugging me.

"Daddy, I love you so much!" I told him still hugging him

"I love you more than life itself Princess." He said and kissed my forehead. Here goes nothing!

"Daddy…" I said

"Yes, baby?" he asked

"I think I'm gay." I told him. I felt him chuckle as he held me tighter.

"Baby girl, you are." He said as he kissed my temple

Author's note: I was tired of Quinn having a shitty dad! this is the first part of the chapter it ran longer than i thought (: Hope you guys like it R&R


	5. A Cheerio's Confession Part 2

Quinn's POV

...

"What do you mean daddy?" I asked confusedly

"Honey, I know that your gay." He said getting up from the couch leaving me shocked and confused "Come on help me with dinner, won't you?" He said smiling

"So your okay with it?" I asked smiling thinking this was going a thousand times better than I ever thought.

"Why wouldn't i be okay with my daughter being who she is?" He asked me

"I just figured you wouldn't take it this well.." I replied

"Baby, me and your mom have always loved you for who you were and nothing can change that. okay?" he said hugging me and kissing me forehead

"I know daddy. I just wish mom was so I could tell her that to." i said hugging him tightly

"Me too sweetie, me too" he said as he held me. After a few minutes we walked to the kitchen and started making dinner than he said "she knew to you know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She knew that you were gay." he told me

"Really? how?" I asked

"You know, no body could fool your mother. When you first said you were dating some one, she had her hopes on Rachel? I believe... That was the girl she always talked about that was in till you brought that boy Finn... She was sort of disoppointed, she was so sure it was her..." he said laughing.

"Rachel? Rachel? Why?" I asked confused dropping the pan I holding. he walked over and picked it up.

"She said the way you looked at her, was special and she always reminded me of what you told us when you were eight." he said

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked

"Remember your third grade musical?" he asked

"Not really? you know what they say... Childhood is like being drunk everyone remebers but you... so can you tell me?" I said laughing

"Sure honey." he said

_Flashback_

_Eighter year old Quinn Fabray was performing in her School musical The Lazy Bee (made up). She was done dancing threw the flowers; when she snuck out towards her parents._

_"Quinnie! what are you doing?" Judy Fabray asked _

_"Nothing mommy" she replied_

_"Honey, if your teacher finds out-" said Russel before his daughter interrupted_

_"Hang on, I'm leaving; But you see that pretty girl up there" she said point to the eight year old diva singing on the stage. _

_"yes, honey?" Mrs. and Mr. Fabray said _

_"I'm going to marry her someday." Quinn said with a smile on her face and ran back to the stage. Mr. and Mrs. fabray only smiled at their daughter because they were happy that she was happy._

_End of flashback_

"I did not say that!" I said laughing and blushing due to the fact that i actually remember saying those same words years back.

"Honey, why would i ever lie to you?" he said with a smile on his face

"Okay, I remember." I said feeling my face get redder.

"I thought so." he said with a victorius smile.

"So you guys knew all along? why didn't you ever say anything?" i asked him

"yes, we figured it was your decision to make not ours; so when you figured it out we promised to be here for you." he said

"Thanks you daddy, I love you" I told him._ Thank you mom, I love you._

"I love you too Princess. So who is she?" He asked smiling

"Rachel.." I said blushing

"The same one?" he asked

"The one and only dad.." I said feeling my face get redder.

"You know your mom would be jumping for joy, and rubbing it my face." he said with a smile on his face

"Why?" I asked

"I had my money on santana." he said with a smile

"WHATTTT! me and Santana... Are you crazy daddy?" I screamed

"yeah, i guess you always had your mom's taste." he said hugging me

"yes, that's we both love you." i said hugging him finished dinner and talked for a while.

"okay, time for bed." he said finishing washing the dishes

"okay."i said

"Good Night Princess." He said and walked to his room

"Good Night Daddy." I said as I kissed his cheeck and ran to my room. I ran to my phone and found my phone with no unread messages. _Man people don't love me I thought, _as i said that my phone vibrated.

**Sup Q! - S**

**What do you want Santana? -Q**

**Dammm... I just wanted to check on your hungover status. - S**

**Sorry. I'm fine but guess what? - Q**

**I hate guessing games Fabray! I get to your point before, I get bored and stop replying. -S**

**Dammm... okay dont get your panies in aa twist! but i came out to my dad... -Q**

**CAME OUT, CAME OUT! AS IN TOLD HIM YOU WHERE GAY?- S**

**YES! what other way is there? never mind dont even answer that!- Q**

**;) hahaha i wont but how knew Ms. Quinn Fabray had those kind of balls! so what did he say?-S**

**that he and my mom knew-Q**

**what really?-S**

**yes... my mom bet i liked rachel and he bet i liked you... my dad was way of just so you know your not my type!-Q**

**what do you mean i'm not your type! I'm everyones type! and Mama Judy always knew :) -S**

**not mine lopez so get over yourself! -Q**

**okay watever! so what know?-S**

**I got a plan ;)-Q**

**...**

**N/A: sorry not that much Faberry has happened but that's about to change! don't forget to R&R**


	6. Jessie's Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee... sadly!

N/A: A new addition: Jessie is Rachel's best friend that she made in her dance class. She is her santana to her quinn in this case.

N/A: Puck's mom used to take care of rachel when she was younger so she calls her nana

Rachel's POV

"Thanks Kurt!" I said as I closed the door to his car

"You welcome." he said as he pulled away from the drive way

i walked inside with all my bags. I opened the door close it locked it and headed straight for my room to put all my clothes away in my empty closet thanks to Kurt and Mercedes. After so much work of organizing my closet, I laid tiredly on my bed than my phone vibrated.

**Hey girl! what's up? -J**

**Hello Jessie! Nothing just got home from the mall hbu? -R**

**Bored ass hell... There is nothing on TV!-J**

**It's the weekend nothing is ever on TV! But since your bored you should come over my dads are gone and I feel kinda lonely-R**

**True! be there in 10 cuz like we leave 9 houses away from each other... that seems far from me on my lazy saturday... cool! :)-J**

**Lazyyyyy! but yeah no problem :)-R**

A few minutes later the door bell rang. I ran down stairs, hoping to find Jessie at the door.

"Noah?" I asked confusedly

"Hey my Jewish Princess." he said with a smile and gave me a quick hug

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just dropping of this cookies my mom made." he said handing them to me.

"Thanks, but why? not to be rude or anything" I said as I grabbed what seem like my favorite oatmeal and raisin cookies. _God, they smell so good! Those are totally Nana's oatmeal raisin cookies! My favorite._

"My mom made them and remember that they were your favorite." he said

"Awww tell Nana I said thank you." I told him with a smile and he left. Than I started thinking how much I missed Nana she took care of me till Noah and I were old enough to go to school. She always seemed to remember the smallest details. As I walked to the kitchen, I placed the cookies on the island and the door bell rang again. I ran and opened the door.

"Sup, Berry?" said Santana with a smile

"God, everyone but her can show up?" I asked Santana looked at me confusedly and I saw Jessie walk up the porch man is that girl lazy it took her what? 20 minutes to walk less than a block.

"What are you talking about Berry?" santana asked

"Hey Rachel!" Jessie scream right behind an unaware santana

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Santana scream jumping through the door and taking shelter behind me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm Jessie and you are Quinn?" said Jessie. Dam this girl takes for ever to show up and is about to spill my biggest secret to no other than Santana Freaking Lopez.

"No, that bitch wishes she looked this good! I'm Santana." said santana twisting aroung posing

"Not to be rude Santana but why are you here?" I asked before either of the countined to a Quinn converstaion.

"You left your phone on the table at the bar. I thought that since you live close to Britt I might as well bring it." she said handing me Mercedes phone.

"No my phone's right here." I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"You got to be shitting me! Than who's is it?" she asked

"Mercedes" I told her

"Okay, well know she's waiting till monday to get her shit back." said santana while walking back to britney's house.

"Santana, you can do that!" I told her

"Watch me Berry!" she said a she left my sight

"Now I see why Kurt nicknamed her Satan." said Jessie laughing

"You think that's bad wait till what you see what I'm going to do to you!" I said pushing her through the door.

"What did I do?" she asked

"You brought up Quinn!" i said

"You said she was hot!" was her only defense

"I did say that but I also told you she was blond and had hazel eyes!" I told her

"Really? I just remembered you said hot and well Santana is hot sorry for the misunderstanding" she said teasingly

"stop and of course you only heard that part!" i said rolling my eyes walking from the door way to the living room.

"I'm joking and you know it. I just forgot." she said sitting down on the couch

"I know but it's a good thing she got mad." I said

"why?" jessie asked

"She's gonna be mad that she tried to do something nice and it didn't work out and she will tell britney that's the reason why she is never nice and totally forget that you thought she was Quinn," I told her

"I thought you were trying to get the girl?" she asked

"I am." I said

"Wait you were with santana? at a bar?" she asked finally realising what was said in the earlier conversation.

"I wasn't with Santana, I when to the mall with Mercedes and Kurt and we ran into Britney, Santana and Quinn at the new place that just open the hidden cove" I simply said

"oh that karaoke place?" she asked

"yeah that one" I said

"so what happened?" She said

I took a deep breath and said " Kurt made me get up there and sing say my name to Quinn."

"WHAT? so like did you tell her?" she said

"No, but I made it pretty obvious that the song was for her and then we all sat together and talked." I said

"so its working?" she asked

"sort of." I said

"so what are you gonna do?" she asked

"I got a plan." I said

"what is it?" jessie asked

"Want to throw a party?" I asked

"Now?" she asked

"no next week end my dads won't be back till the wensday after next weekend." I told her

"alright i'm up for it what do I do?" jessie asked

"You can help me get the house ready," I told her

"how is a party gonna help this?" she asked confusedly

"Alcohol plus the glee club equals all secret are out" i said

"where are you getting it?" she asked

I took out my phone and sent message

**Noah, my dads are out of town next week end how does a party sound?-R**

**TO FUCKING GREAT TO BE TRUE!-P**

**I'm serious my friend Jessie finally convinced me after 3 weeks! so?-R**

**Your on!-P**

**Can you get the booze?-R**

**DAMMM! I GOT TO MEET THIS CHICK! CAUSE SHE CAN WORK MIRACLES! and of course dont even gotta trip about that i got you-P**

**Alright thank you Noah! :)-R**

**WELCOME TO THE DARKSIDE MY JEWISH PRINCESS!-P**

"so?" jessie asked

"The party is on!" I said

"Really?" she asked

"yes." I reassurred her

"SO THAT'S YOUR WHOLE PLAN?" She screamed

"NO." I said smiling

"than?" she couriously asked

"When Quinn wants something, she can be very possesive." I told her

"Yeah so?" she said

"So... If she does feel the same way about me and she sees that some one is trying get my attetion in a more than friend way while she's not-" I said

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR POINT RACHEL?" She interrupted

"to try to make her jealous." I said

"with?" she asked

"You are transferring aren't you?" I asked

"Yess but I don't see how... oh no no no!" she said

"Please? Please! She doesn't know your like my best friend and that we would never be like that! Your the only one I trust! Come on please?" I pleaded

"If I agree what would i get out of this?" she asked

"hhmmm... A date-" I said

"with Santana," She interupped **AGAIN.**

"She has a girlfriend, but sugar is free" I said showing her a picture I had taken with her on her birthday party

"hmm, DEAL! but the date is after you get your girl right?" she said

"Yes. So let the show begin!" I said

Don't forget to R&R I want to know if you guys are liking the story so far :)


	7. A New Gleek

I would like to thank you all for reading! :)

There are going to be several other points of view probably Santana's and Jessie's mostly. Hope you guys enjoy!

disclamer: I don't own glee or characters except for Jessie :)

0000000000000000000

Rachel's POV

I got up at six am sharp. I started getting ready; I jumped in the shower and after I got dressed. I was fully ready by 6:30. **I never really under stood why I woke up so early. **I headed to the basement to kill time before Jessie showed up. When I saw two boxes; Small one labeled Finn and a medium one labeled Victoria with a note on top. _**Honey, Daddy and I didn't want to throw this away well because we didn't know if you were ready to or not. Love Dad. **_I looked at the two boxes full of memories of laughter and tears. Finn had been a great boyfriend and I truelly thought I was in love with him I even left Victoria the first person that ever made me feel loved and taught me what it was. But they weren't Quinn that's for sure the way this girl makes me feel is priceless. I get the boxes and walk towards the alley I open the trash can and throe them away. **Goodbye, Fintoria! **When I get back to the house I could hear Jessie pull up and I walk out.

Jessie's POV

_.BEEP._**STUPID ALARM CLOCK! What time is it? Shit 7:30! **I get up from bed run to the washroom; I take a quick shower and change. As fast as I can I get out of the house and get in the car and head over to Rachel's.** Thank god she lives close to me or else I wouldn't have been able to pull waking up "late" as she would call it. **I see her walking out the house and heading into my car and gets into the passanger seat.

"Hey Jessie!" she says as she sits in the seat putting her seatbeat on.

"Hey Rach" I say as I pull out into the street and head for Mckinley High.

"Are you excited to transfer?" she ask

"Kinda" I say

"If you don't mind me asking why are you tranfering during the middle of junior year?" she asked

"Well it's not really a transfer." I say

"How so?" she asked curiously

"Well I got expelled from Notre Dame." I say simply

"WHAT? WHY?" she asked like if I told her funny girl will no longer be on broadway.

"Well, there might have been a heated arguement between me and Victoria." I say

"How heated?" she asked

"To the boiling point." I say smiling

"So that's a nice way to say to almost could have put my ex-girlfriend in the hospital." she asked curiously

"yeah, it totally is... but she deserved it and you know." I told her as we reached the school entrance.

"why?" she asked

"she was being a bitch; she asked me if you where okay and I told her you were better than okay with out her and she started yelling and I yelled and well it didn't end well as you can see." I told her smiling

"Thank you Jessie." she said and gave me a hug

"No problem Rach." I say and we both walk out the car.

"See you later." she says walking toward the entrance

"You know it." I replied smiling and she disappered through the doors.

I got my stuff and headed towards the main office to get my schedule, sure it wasn't as big as Notre Dame. **Now that I think about it it should be named House of Bitches. Yeah I should probably never name anything in my life. 112, 114, 116 and here we go main office. **

"Hello can I help you?" said a young woman

"Yes, I just transfered over the summer and came to pick up my schedule." I told her

"Okay what's your name honey?" she asked

"Jessie C. Hernandez" I said. **Yes people I'm mexican; get over it.**

"Here you go honey." she says as she hands me a red paper.

"Thank you." I tell her as I walk through the door back into the hallway. I look down at the paper and read:

Homeroom-Brandon 220

U.S. History-Donley 119

AP Art-Riley 120

Trigonometry-166

Lunch-160

Spanish-Schue 210

Music-130

Physics-Nisbit 125

The bell rings. **No homeroom for me today. **I make my way to my first period history. **Oh boy can't wait to learn about our nation's history for the billionth time in my life. **I thought as I called into the classroom.

"May I help you?" the man says in a deep voice

"yes are you Mr. Donley." I say looking at my paper

"yes." he replies waiting for me to speak

"I just got transfered into your class." I tell him

"okay please take a seat ms..." he says

"Jessie Hernandez" I say

" please take a sit next to ." he said loudly thinking like I knew he was talking about he got the clue and he pointed to the empty sit next to a blond. **Hot blond if I may add. Britney? Santana? Holy shit that must me Quinn! **I scream in my head walking towards the three cheerleaders. I sit down next to Quinn Fucking Fabray. **Damn Rachel has good taste!**

"Jay?" I hear Britney say

"hmmm?" I say turning around. **There goes my cover thanks Britt!**

**"**Jessie?" she asked again now looking straight at me.

"Yes, Britt?" I reply

"Ohmygod!" she says and jumps out her seat and runs into mine and sits on my lap and gives me a hug.

"What the fuck?" Sanatana hisses

"Sorry sanny. I just missed Jay." Britney says sadly and walks back to her seat. **Damn why does she have to make it so hard to stay mad; she is blowning my cover and I'm the one filling guilty.**

"I missed you too britt." I say before I get an angry look from a the other latina. **Guess Britt was Santana's girlfriend. How come they never tell me things like this.**"Santana isn't?"

"Yeah gots a problem?" She said

"No, but I guess you the nameless girl britt always talks about in dance?"

"If i'm nameless how do you know it?" she said

"Rachel's Phone was so not her phone insident." I say

"Oh yeah." she said looking at me like she is glad I didn't say your the girl I scared shitless infront of rachel's house aren't you.

"girls can you please be quiet and pay attention." Mr. donley says and we turn to face the board. After class I got to all my classes Britt and Santana ask if I want to sit with them during lunch I say yes and we head out to the cafeteria.

Rachel's POV

After the first half of the day I go to lunch and sit with the Gleeks. To my surprise Jessie is sitting there with britney. Well not really since they had dance classed since like third grade together. I walk up to the table.

"Jessie can I talk to you?" I ask

"Sure Ray. I will be back Britt" she says and she gets up and walks towards me; I guide us to the choir room.

"Where are we going?" she ask

"For your Glee audition?" I say

"What he actually agreed?" she asked happily

"Yes" I say as we walk toward the choir room "Mr. Shue, this is my friend Jessie and she wants to join glee."

"Great. The floor is your Jessie" he says.

Jessie's POV

gave me the floor I walked towards the guy in the piano and handed him my music sheet. I start preparing and signal him to start.

Rachel and Mr. Shue are the only ones in the room.

_You fire words but all they do is ricochet_

_You think I'm paying the price but its not costing me_

_Your love was a waste of time, you've been left behind_

_You made no mark on me, youre gone and you left no sign_

_You're not on my mind, dont try to press rewind_

Santana, Britney and Quinn walk in.

_Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

_When all that you said never carried no weight_

_I came out untouched and in another place_

_When ya gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

_When I was flying high you tried to clip my wings_

_(you shot me out of the sky)_

_You tried to make it up buying expensive things_

_(my love you cannot buy)_

_Your love was a waste of time, you've been left behind_

_You made no mark on me, youre gone and you left no sign_

_Youre not on my mind, dont try to press rewind_

Kurt, his bf?, some tall dude and mohawk boy holding hands with some chick that I bet can kick ass wrestling shirt said it all walk in

_Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

_When all that you said never carried no weight_

_I came out untouched and in another place_

_When ya gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

_Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

_Youre not gonna see, gonna see this heart break_

_You huff and you puff but im not blown away_

_When are you gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

_You try and find five faults in me_

_You project yourself, hate so easily_

_You already lost, so you push me lower_

_Inside you're dying slow, so you punish slower_

_(whoo yea oh oo ah, whoo whoa whoa oh yea)_

_1,2,3,4_

2 asians, wheel-chair kid, and Mercedes walk in

_Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

_When all that you said never carried no weight_

_I came out untouched and in another place_

_When ya gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

_Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

_Youre not gonna see, gonna see this heart break_

_You huff and you puff but im not blown away_

_When are you gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

_You try and find five faults in me_

_You project yourself, hate so easily_

_You already lost, so you push me lower_

_Inside you're dying slow, so you punish slower_

_(whoo yea oh oo ah, whoo whoa whoa oh yea)_

_When are you gonna get it_

_Im so unaffected_

I finish the song and says "Welcome to New Directions"

"Thanks" I say as I stop a certain diva as she runs in to me and give her a hug. Which got me the death stare from Quinn."Awesome" she says. As she lets go the bell rings and now its time for spanish.

"what class do you have Ray?" I say grabbing her hand.

"Hmmm.. I have Spanish Jay." she says sweetly. she must have notice Quinn was still staring.

"Let me walk you to class and we can sit to get her." I say with a wink

"Sure." she smiles and we walk out with Quinn staring at us.

Quinn's POV

**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! **I thought as I saw the new girl all over Rachel and viceversa.

"Q, you okay?" Britney says breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah" I say but inside I feel like riping that new girls head right off. Britney started walking with Mercedes when Santana told her something.

"What is really going on Q?" Santana asked

"You saw. Who the fuck does she think she is to be all up on rachel." I hissed

"Wow, girl. She has the right to Rachel is single."She said

"Fuck S, who side are you on? me or hers?" I scream

"Berry's. Cause unless you do something to change that single status, you can't complain Q." she simply says

"Fuck I know but how-" I said but the late bell cut me off

"Shit were late is gonna kill us." Santana say running out the class as I follow.

00000000

Hoped you guys liked it! R&R :)

Here is a little treat the name of the next chapter. What do you think Quinn will find when she gets to spanish class? Better yet what will she do? ;)

Next Chapter: A Jealous Cheerio


	8. A Jealous Cheerio

disclaimer: I dont own Glee... :(

000000

Jessie's POV

Rachel and I walk out of the choir room Quinn is giving me the _I'ma kill you when I get the chance _look. I wrap one arm around Rachel's shoulders and she wraps one arm around my waist and we continue walking towards spanish class.

"You think she notice?" I asked Rachel

"She noticed." Rachel says smiling as we entered the spanish room. We sat down at the back of the class pretty close to each other with my arm still around her shoulders.

Quinn's POV

"Santana wait!" I yelled

"Q, Mr. Shue is gonna kill us if we are late again." she said but she stopped

"No, he won't. Plus look he is with Ms.P" I said pointing and finally catch up to her.

"Alright" She said and we started walking again. We walk to class and within a few minutes we are in the spanish room. Santana walks in first and she stops and walks back.

"Q, what ever happens you know murder is illegal right?" she says. I look at her confusedly and push her to the side and walk in.

"I'm fucken kill her." I whisper as I see that new girl so close to Rachel; I start walking with my fist clenched my knuckes are turning white and my blood is boiling.

"Q, chill." Santana say grabbing me and pulling me towards where brittney was sitting. "Britt, A little help."

"What's wrong with Quinn? San." she asked

"She just saw something that really didn't want to see." Santana told her

"Did she see run into some couple in the janitor's closet?" Britney asked

"Something like that Britt." Santana said laughing.

"Santana let me go!" I told her that just made her tighten her grip on my arm

"NO Q! I'm not letting you do something stupid, now sit!" she tells me as she pushes me into the chair. Mr. Shue walks in and says "Buenas Tardes." he only gets numbles in return.

"Quinn just chill okay, I help you go all lima heights on her ass after school." Santana says with a smile but manages to make my blood drop a few degrees.

"you better." I tell her

"Senoritas Silencio" Mr. Shue tells us; we shut up and I see santana start writing a note.

**Q, you gotz to chill. I will help you kick that girls ass and get your girl ;)**

_Thanks S but what if I'm to late?_

**Q seriously you and her gotz more sexual tension going on than I ever thought was possible.**

_And for a minute I thought you might have say no she is only into you, but you would only see that wouldn't you?_

**I call it like I see it Q**

Britney takes the note

_**What's going on guys? how are you guys talking about?**_

**Nothing baby **

_I think we should just tell her_

**fine than tell her**

_**Do you guys not trust me?**_

_We do britt, Well its that i like berry and seeing her with that girl makes me want to rip her head of and take rachel and hide her for ever_

**over protective much?**

_**san stop i think its cute that she likes rachel **_

_thanks britt britt_

**cheesy!**

_**but i gotta tell you something you might not like**_

_what is it?_

**Fuck I don't have a good feeling about this**

_**Jessie is gay**_

"Fuck!" I say and crumbled the paper and I felt my blood boil again I look back ans see that there still in the same position since I first saw them. All I wanted at the point was to rip that Jessie girl off Rachel.

"Q, chill getting like that won't do anything." Santana said

"Santana she's gay!" I whisper scream at her

"who?" she asked

"Jessie, fuck!" I say slamming my hands in to the desk

"Quinn are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked

"No could I go to the bathroom." I say

"sure." he says; I walk out.

Rachel's POV

_Okay so I might have taken this a little to far.I mean I like Quinn like at lot but I think I over did it this time. Sure, she's cute when she's jealous but at this point it looks like she wants to kill Jessie. _I thought as I catch Quinn storm out from spanish after talking to britney and santana.

"Rach, you okay?" Jessie asked

"I think we should tone it down a bit." I tell her

"Fine with me... Quinn was kinda scaring the shit out of me." she said as she removed her arm away from me.

"Really? This is coming from the girl that kicked Victoria Tucker's ass and got kicked out of Notre Dame?" I asked

"Yeah I mean Victoria was a bitch but Quinn damn lets just say i'm not stupid to mess with someone so close to satan." She says seriously

"Very true. Spacially if those three are together." I told her

"What do you mean?" she says

"Well they're not called THE UNHOLY TRINITY for nothing." I say

"Rachel do you have a death wish on me or something?" she says with a small hint of fear in her face.

"No, Jessie." I say laughing

"Really cause it seems your feeding me to the lions. Man this is so not worth a date." she says

"Do you want to back out now?" I ask

"No but a warning could have been nice you know. Also were are super toning this down cause I don't feel like dying, cool?" she said

"Sorry and yeah right there with you." I say laughing

Quinn's POV

_Shit! Fuck! Ugghhhhh!_ Was all I keep repeating on my way to the bathroom and I walk in._ Why does this have to happen to me out of all people? I mean I know I haven't been an angel but man, can I get a desent break. I finally find some one that I want and I can't have cause so girl choices to transfer and take her. _I thought to my self and than looked at the mirror. _She's not getting Rachel; I am or my name isn't Quinn Fabray! _I put on the best smile I can; I walk out the bathroom with my head held high and walk back to spanish.

"Feel better Quinn?" asked as I walk in and see Rachel farther way from Jessie.

"I feel like a million bucks." I say my smile gets bigger and I suddenly feel relived.

"Okay please take take your sit." he says as the bell rings " I guess not. Class is dismissed."

Every one gets up towards the door. Rachel and Jessie walk together but not like before there is zero physical contact. **What the fuck? ahhh who get this bitches! wait this is a good thing. Right? **I smile at the thought and Rachel pass by and returns it.

"Q, you gots to stop drooling." Santana says laughing

"S, shut it or I will shut it for you!" I tell her and we walk out of the classroom. I leave the room with one thought in mind. **Keep your friends close but you enemies closer.**

**2 hours later**

Rachel's POV

_Finally time for Glee!_ I think as I walk in to the choir room to find everyone sitting down and chattering away even Jessie with- _is she talking to Quinn? oh my barbra! _I move slowly towards them and take the only seat left which is right in front of Quinn and next to Jessie. As I sit down they stop talking; Mr. Shue walks in.

"Okay this weeks assigment is a duet-" he gets interrupted by screaming teens trying to find a partner. "but the pair was choosen by Ms. Pillsbury a few classes ahead of time." suddenly the room when silent with teens waiting for their destiny. "okay the names are written on this sheet which I will post on the board." he say as he postes it. We all ran towards it.

**Finn Hudson & Artie Abrams**

**Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez **

**Mercedes Jones & Sam Evans **

**Sugar Motta & Jessie Hernandez**

**Mike Chang & Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Kurt Hummels & Blaine Anderson **

**Noah Puckerman & Lauren Zizes **

**Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry**

_Ohhh my barbra! This can't be right? Nooo! _was all I could think before my Jessie brought me out of my thoughts. "We're Screwed!" she said.

Quinn's POV

_Thank you Jesus! Jessie is with Sugar and Rachel is with...Oh my god! This is perfect! I hope man what I'm I supposed to do? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't freak out Fabray! Stay cool. You got this!_

Omniscient POV

"Okay guys! so theme for this week is up to you since partners have been picked." said "now get to work!" with that everyone started grouping some happier than other Rachel lead Jessie to Sugar than walked to Quinn.

"Also guys this is a friendly competition, who ever wins gets a dinner for two at breadstix!" He said

"OHHH WE ARE SO WINNING THIS BRITT-BRITT!" Santana said while Brittany laughed at her girlfriend exciment.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said with her 1000 watt smile.

Rachel started to feel weak at that point all she can do was smile and say "Hi Quinn."

"So what do you have in mind Rach?" Quinn said getting closer to the diva which made her lose control of her breath as well as the diva lost control of hers.

"mmhhh... I not sure..." The diva said walking towards the chairs a few feet away from them trying to make sense of her thoughts and catch her breath, Quinn following right behind her.

"Wow" Quinn said lightly laughing taking a seat next to Rachel.

"What funny Quinn?" Rachel asked

"I never thought I will see the day the GREAT Rachel Berry didn't know what to do for glee." she said

There was silence for a moment before the blushing diva said "I said I wasn't sure not that I didn't have anything" she said with a smile when she saw the cheerio raise her eyebrow than she said "okay berry let's hear it."

"well I was gonna sing this song with Jessie but I guess that can be changed." She said. Quinn become irritated by just hearing the name of the girl. "Can I see it?" she said trying not to sound as irritated as she was.

"sure." She said handing Quinn the music sheet from her bag.

"Price Tag by Jessie J" Quinn said. Quinn felt relived that it wasn't so sappy love song like Rachel always sanged with Finn.

The diva asked after a moment she handed Quinn the music sheet. "What happened you don't like it?"

"No I do, It's a great idea but I think it would fit Jessie and Sugar better." she said

"why?" said Rachel

"First one of them IS named Jessie and second Sugar is always talking about money and what not." she says

"Quinn the song is the total opposite about caring for money." Rachel said smiling

Quinn got closer to Rachel and smiled than she said "That's why Jessie can teach Sugar a lesson" The diva smiled back locking eyes with Quinn.

"Rachel!" Jessie screamed. Quinn turned around and gave her one of her famous HBIC stares."Sorry I'm I interruting something?"

"No. What's up?" Rachel said

"We need your help like pronto!" Jessie said

"With?" Rachel asked

"We can find a song." Sugar said

"Here knock your self out." Quinn said handing them the music sheet she had in her hand.

"Thanks!" They both said and with that they left.

"Quinnnn!" Rachel said

"What?" she asked

"You just gave one of our song away." Rachel said.

"I thought we agreed it was for them?" she said smiling

"Yes but still." the diva tried to sound angry but the smile Quinn had it distracted her from it.

"I bet they were listening to everything we were saying that's why they came." Quinn said lightly laughing

"I wouldn't doubt that." Rachel said laughing

"Okay, time to go!" Mr. Shue said, with that all the gleeks left only leaving Quinn and Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn said

"yes Quinn." the diva said smiling but feeling thousands od butterflies in her stomach.

"How about we work on this at my-" Quinn said

"Ray, time to go." Said Jessie from the doorway.

"Okay, Quinn why don't we work on this later." She said walking towards Jessie and taking her hand in her hoping the cheerio would loose her mind.

"Yeah, what ever you want berry." Quinn said try to hide how much she wanted to kill the new latina. Rachel noticed and gave her a famous Rachel Berry smile which made the cheerio soften and return it with one of her own.

Quinn's POV

"How about we work on this at my-" I said hoping not to sound as nervous as I was.

"Ray, time to go." Said Jessie from the doorway.

_Daydream_

_"What the fuck bitch!" I screamed _

_"What?" Jessie asked_

_"I'm getting tire of your shit. Don't you see she busy? gives us a fucken minute why don't you!" I screamed_

_"Quinn! Language please." Rachel said_

_"No. How the fuck do you think you are?" Jessie sreamed at me getting closer_

_"I'm fucking Quinn Fabray!" I responed_

_"Well let me fucken tell you guera! You don't wanna fuck with me? okay." she said getting closer to me._

_"Jessie stop!" Rachel Said Grabing her_

_"Fuck Rachel get off." Jessie said hitting Rachel on the process which made me lose it. I ran straight towards her and punched her in the stomach; she returned a punch to my left shoulder. As soon as that began Rachel ran out of the choir room few punches flew before she finally came with Puck and Santana. They pulled us a part._

_"Q, chill!" santana said trying to hold me back_

_"Jessie do you want to risk another expulcion?" Puck asked her._

_"Don't fucken tell me what to do I'm fucken tired of her shit." I said_

_"What the fuck did I do?" Jessie asked she gave up fighting against Puck at that point._

_"Don't fucken act stupid?" I said than turned to Rachel who was now standing next to the doorway._

_"Fucken tell me guera antes que te madrie." Jessie says_

_"Oh hells no puta! no seas mediosa y diselo en su lenguaje." Santana said_

_"Tell me before I bet your ass." Jessie repeated_

_"Fuck off Rachel!" was all I said_

_"why the fuck do you care about what I do with my GIRLFRIEND!" she said I gave up trying to fight with her and turned to Rachel and walked over to her and told her "Rachel I LOVE YOU." and took her for a kiss._

_End of Daydream_

"Okay, Quinn why don't we work on this later." Rachel said breaking me out of my thoughts and she walked towards Jessie and taking her hand which just made my blood boil.

"Yeah, what ever you want berry" I said trying to hide how much I wanted to kill the new latina. Rachel looked and gave me a famous Rachel Berry smile which made me soften and return it with one of my own.

000000

Here are the transelations for the spanish

_Senoritas silencio-_Ladies be quite

_pronto-_fast

_guera-_blondie

_Fucken tell me guera antes que te madrie-_Fucken tell me blondie before I kick your ass

_Oh hells no puta! no seas mediosa y diselo en su lenguaje-_oh hells no whore! don't be scared and tell her that in her language.

thanks for reading don't forget to review. :)


	9. A Piece From The Past Part 1

Quinn's POV

"Okay, Quinn why don't we work on this later." Rachel said breaking me out of my thoughts and she walked towards Jessie and taking her hand which just made my blood boil.

"Yeah, what ever you want berry" I said trying to hide how much I wanted to kill the new latina. Rachel looked and gave me a famous Rachel Berry smile which made me soften and return it with one of my own. They called out and headed home. I took out my phone and texted Santana.

**San, can I have a ride?-Q**

**Yeah hurry im in the car with britts already.-S**

**Be right there.-Q**

I put my phone in my pocket and walk toward Santana's car. I walk out of the school and see Rachel and Jessie walking towards Jessie's car. She sees me and smiles; I walk up to Santana's car and her smile dissolves. I get into Santana's backseat.

Rachel's POV

Jessie and I leave Quinn in the Choir room by herself. We walk to my locker so I could get a few books I need.

"Thanks for the song Rach total lifesaver." Jessie said

"It wasn't my Idea." I tell her

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as we stopped at my locker.

"Quinn said it will fit you guys better than us." I tell her as I get my history and physics books into my bag.

"Really?" she asked as I close my locker

"Yeah, she said it might teach Sugar a lesson or something." I say and we start walking.

"Oh, that was cool of her." she says

"Yeah, she isn't the bitch every one makes her to be." I say and Jessie just stares at me. "okay, she has her moments." Jessie just smiles and we leave McKinley and walk towards her car. As we get closer to her car I see walking out of McKinley. She looks at me and I smile but I could see some anger in her eyes and I notice she is walking towards Santana's car and I know that isn't good the smile dissolves as she gets into the backseat. After that I take the passenger's in Jessie's car.

"What's wrong Rach?" Jessie asked

"She got into Santana's car." I say

"Why is that a problem. I thought Santana had a girlfriend?" She asked

"Yeah she does but if Quinn mad at anything that happened today... Santana likes to drink her problems away... I just don't want Quinn to do that specially if I'm the reason she is mad. It will be sort of my fault if she does." I say with a worried tone.

"Rachel, you can't blame yourself if she drinks because you don't know for sure if your the reason she drinks." Jessie said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jessie." I say

"No problem." She says as she takes her hand away and puts it back on the steering wheel. We got to my house a couple of minutes and she parked in front of my house; I got out of her and walked towards an empty house.

Quinn's POV

She sees me and smiles; I walk up to Santana's car and her smile dissolves. I get into Santana's backseat. She gets in to the frontseat of Jessie's car.

"I really need a drink!" I say

"Why?" says Santana

"Really? Did she seriously ask that Britt?" I ask Brittney

"Wow, San." She says

"What?" Santana ask than she sees Rachel and Jessie leaving. "Oh yeah, my bad Q."

"I will forget about it if you give me a couple shots." I tell her

"My Casa it is." Santana say as she pulls away from the parking lot.

"Thank you." I tell her

"No problem Q. We just got to take Britts home." she says I nod in responce. Santana continues to drive towards Brittney's house. We get to Brittney's house in a few minutes. Santana loves breaking speed limits.

"See yous later." Brittney says kissing Santana and waving goodbye towards me. "Bye Britt." "Bye Baby." Brittney gets off the car and walks towards her house. I get out and get back in and seat in the front seat.

"I thought you were gonna walk away from some tequila shot... but than I realized it was you." Santana said laughing

"You can be a bitch sometimes you know." I say and she drives away.

"What the fuck?" she says and she points out my window.

"What?" I say looking towards she is pointing. I see Jessie getting out of her car; She is parked a few houses away from Rachel's house. "I didn't know she lived in Rachel's block."

"Neither did I." Santana says. It looks like she is trying to remember something.

Santana's POV

_Where is the moment we needed the most... You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost... They tell me your blue skies fade to grey... They tell me your passion's gone away... And I don't need no carryin' on... Ughhh dumbb ass song... The fuck? why is Jessie parked there? No she can't be not her. Jesus! She's Chanel!_

_Flashback_

_(Summer of eighth grade, the birth of sex isn't dating.)_

_Santana was hooking up with her best friend Chanel for the fifth time that summer. _

_"San, what's wrong?" said Chanel as she laid next to the latina._

_"What is this?" Santana asked siting up looking into the other girls eyes._

_"What ever you want it to be..." she replied giving the latina a kiss._

_"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if we were just friends with benefits." Santana said getting out of the bed and putting her clothes back on._

_"Friends with Benefits? Seriously San." said Chanel with hurt in her eyes._

_"Chanel, I can't do more than this not before high school." said looking into the other girls eyes._

_"San, you know there is more than that between us." Chanel said softly with tears filling her eyes._

_"I can't do this Chanel. I just can't." Santana said as she left the room hurting the girl she loved but was to scared to admit it. That day Santana decided that she will make it clear to any body she ever had sex with that sex wasn't dating in her book._

_End of flashback_

"S you okay?" Quinn asked

"Totally need those drinks now!" I said speeding off faster.

"Yeah totally." Quinn agreed with a little confusion but I could see the rage in her eyes when she saw her. The rest of the ride the only thing I could focus on was the hurt I last saw in her eyes the day I left. I never meant to hurt her now I know I truely loved her but how could this be happening; I'm trying to move on with Brittney and she knows I'm really trying, but the truth is I never forgot Chanel and I can feel all those feeling coming back. _I can't handle this sober at all, SHITTTT MY MOM IS HOME. _

"S your my is home." Quinn said

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I hissed

"My bad, S you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I have a tequila bottle for emergencies and this counts of one so let me go get it and we can head to your house after... Cool Q?" I say

"As long as you bring the bottle, I'm cool." She said

"Alright wait here." I said getting out of the car.

Jessie's POV

I walked towards my house and as I was about to get inside I see a black with white racing stripes mustang speed by way pass the speeding limit. _ASSHOLE!_ I get my keys and unlock the door.

"Mom... Dad... Any one home." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Guess not." I say as I take the note on the kitcher counter.

_Dear Chanel,_

_Mom and I are out on a bussiness trip. We will be back next wednesday. We left you money for food and some things you may want while we are gone in your desk. Cuidate mi nina pequena._

_ Te queremos mija, Papi and Mami._

_Well I was wondering why they hadn't left. I'm going to see how much money they left. _I ran to my room and saw the money laying down on the center of the desk. _Good thing I left my room clean. _I take the money and put it in my wallet. _700 not bad. _I throw my wallet to my bed and I decide I could go for a shower. I take my clothes of and put on my robe and head to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I get out feeling cleaner than ever. I head towards my room and to my closet. I pull on a big NYU t-shirt my parents got me and _CRASH. _I pick up the picture frame that feel and the glass shattered. I look at the picture and I start crying as I remember her.

_(Summer of eighth grade. Jessie's long lasting heart break.)_

_Jessie was hooking up with her best friend Sanya for the fifth time that summer. _

_"San, what's wrong?" said Jessie as she laid on the bed trying to sungle next to the latina._

_"What is this?" Sanya asked siting up looking into the her eyes._

_"What ever you want it to be..." she replied giving the Sanya a kiss._

_"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if we were just friends with benefits." Sanya said getting out of the bed and putting her clothes back on._

_"Friends with Benefits? Seriously San." said she said as she felt her heart drop and tears trying to pool in her eyes._

_"Chanel, I can't do more than this not before high school." said looking into her eyes._

_"San, you know there is more than that between us." She said softly with tears filling her eyes._

_"I can't do this Chanel. I just can't." Sanya said and left closing the door behind her._

_"Sanya you can't do this to us!" She screamed getting out of bed and opening the door just to notice she was gone. She broke down in the doorway of her room; the first girl she ever loved broke her heart in a matter of minutes; that day Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to love any one like she loved Sanya and the pain she was feeling might last longer than she can handle it._

_End of flashback_

I took my phone and called the only person that couls help me at this point.

"Jessie?" she said

"Ra-ch-el..." I said through sobs.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked

"I-I-I wa-s g-ett-ing a shir-t and I-I-I fou-nddd a pi-ctu-re of me and sany-a" I said by the end of the sentence I was crying on the floor holding the picture to my chest.

"I will be right there!" she said

"Thanks Rach." I said as she hung up.

Santana's POV

"As long as you bring the bottle, I'm cool." She said

"Alright wait here." I said getting out of the car. I walked towards my house and walked trough the door.

"Sanya?" I heared my mom ask from the kitchen

"Yes ma it's me." I answered. _SHITTT!_

"Puedes venir?" she asked

"Yeah I will right there." I said as I walked to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if Brittney was gonna be here for dinner." she said

"No she is not.. and I'm not either... I'ma spend the night at Quinn's working on our Physics project." I told her

"Okay mija." she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Take care alright?"

"Yeah totally mom." I said and I ran toward my room and got the bottle and a change of clothes and threw it into pink and black adidas duffle bag. I ran down stair and said "Bye mom. see you later." as I ran out the door and into the car.

"Ready to get wasted?" I asked Quinn

"Totally!" she said

"Alright." I said as I drove to Quinn's house with Chanel's hurt filled eyes was the only thought that filled my head it was something I wanted to erase with tequila shot for a moment because I couldn't take the pain and love it was bringing back not now at least. _Specially not when she's with hobbit._ That thought made the pain grow stronger and I began to be filled with the same rage Quinn had for Chanel except I wanted to murder Rachel Berry for being everything I wasn't with her. _Brave._

00000

Hope you guys like the twist. Read and review really want to hear what you guys think! :)

I promise that Santana's and Jessie's history will help Rachel and Quinn.

here are the spanish transalations

**Cuidate mi nina pequena - take care my baby girl**

**te queremos mija - we love you child**

**mami y papi - mommie and daddy**

**Puedes venir - could you come**


	10. A Piece From The Past Part 2

**Just in case some of you are confused about Jessie's and Santana's history. I have made a part of 3 chapters that will help you understand. Don't worry there will be Faberry in this chapters to!**

**Chanya=Chanel+Santana**

Jessie's POV

"I-I-I wa-s g-ett-ing a shir-t and I-I-I fou-nddd a pi-ctu-re of me and sany-a" I said by the end of the sentence I was crying on the floor holding the picture to my chest.

"I will be right there!" she said

"Thanks Rach." I said as she hung up.

I got up still sobbing hopelessly. I got dress into the baggy NYU shirts and a pair of sweatpants. When I got to completely dress there was a knock at the door. I walk slowly down the stairs and walk towards the door; I open it.

"Awww sweetie." Rachel said pulling me into a hug which made me lose it. I grabbed on to her like she was my lifeline and I let the tears start falling. "Let's walk inside." she said smoothly I nodded and we headed to my bedroom.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better." she asked

"Y-ye-ah" I said. I try to get a hold of my self and try to even my breathing out.

"Okay, Don't start till your ready." she says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ready." I say

"Okay, so what happened? I know Sanya broke your heart but you never really told me about her." she said

"I know. I'm going to start from the start." I say feeling guilty because she always trusted me with all her stuff but I never felt like sharing anything about her. I just hurt so much. I took one last look at her and started.

_Flashback_

_(8th grade) (Jessie meets Sanya) _

_"Stupid teacher." Jessie said as she walked into the school building with her mom._

_"Chanel watch your language." Mrs. Hernandez said pulling her daughter's arm._

_"Mom, I just don't understand why I have to take this classes." she tells her mom as the enter the school._

_"Because you talk back to many of your teacher and they think this teen groups will helps you." she says as she pulls her daughter into the classroom. "Now cuidate mija. NO back talking because that's what got in into this. okay mija."_

_"Si, mami." Jessie said walking into the room. She walked into the room and was greeted by a tall and nice man. "Welcome to the Diamonds. What's your name honey?"_

_"Jessie C. Hernandez, but they call me Chanel." I say with a smile._

_"Okay, Chanel take a sit next to Sanya." He say and she doesn't have a clue how that could be. "She's the girl with the black hair at the back of the room." He say and she walks away. She sits down next to a very aggrivated looking latina._

_"Girls, you know why your here." He says_

_"Yes, because teachers can take a little feedback or a joke or two." the latina whispers and she can help but giggle at the latina's comment. The latina notices and blushes._

_"haha Hey my name Chanel." Jessie says_

_"Sanya." the latina said_

_"Cool. So are you "backtalker" to?" Jessie says trying to break the ice._

_"No. I just simply explain why the teachers are wrong at times." Sanya says with a shrug "You?"_

_"The same I guess." she says with a laugh._

_"What school do you go to? I haven't seen you around." The latina asked _

_"Notre Dame." She answers._

_"That's that all girl school?" the latina asked_

_"No, that's the high school." She say "How about you?"_

_"McKinley Middle." the latina says with a smile._

"After that we hit it off so good, we never really paid attention to the teacher. We were in your little bubble half the time, we used to hang out every weekend and go to the movies. We when to the carnival, bowling, ice skating, and than when summer started we got to spend more time together and we became closer. In the middle of the summer my parents tell me we are going to Disney World so obviously I asked if Sanya could come they said yes. We had such a great time there. It definitely was the happiest place on earth. Than the last day there everything changed."

_(Summer of 8th grade) (Disney World)_

_"Girls were gonna go out and won't be back till noon tomorrow but I know I could count on yous to stay out of trouble. Right?" Mrs. Hernandez said through the doorway that of the girls room._

_"Yeah mom, we are just gonna watch the fireworks from the balcony and go to bed." Jessie said._

_"Yeah. Mrs. H go have fun in you date." said Sanya with a wink_

_"Okay, and I told you a million times call me Camila." she said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her in a few minutes the girls were alone._

_Fireworks were exploding on top of the Disney castle. It gave the day a Fairty Tale ending feeling. Sanya and Jessie were watching the fireworks from the balcony of their hotel room. _

_"Thank you for everything Chay." Said the latina hugging her from the back around the waist._

_"You welcome San." she said and turned around to meet the latina face to face._

_"Your beautiful, Chanel." the latina said and brought Jessie into a tighter hug._

_"Thank you. You are beautiful Sanya." she said and the latina pulled her closer for a kiss. Jessie was shocked but within secounds she gave in and deepend the kiss by digging her hand into the raven black hair and the latina brought her closer. The fireworks exploding in the background brought them back to reality._

_"Sorry, I don't know what got over me." the latina said scared_

_"It's okay San." She said and pulled her back into another kiss. This was more heated and hungry. The latina slipped her tongue out and licked Jessie lower lip and she granted her access, soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Jessie try to fight the moan but it came out; with that the latina pulled her out into the room and laid her on the bed. Soon she reclaimed the girls lips between her own. The latina soon left the girls lips and started making her way down the girls neck leaving a few mark where they could be hidden under a shirt. "Are you sure Chay?" the latina said with a husky voice._

_"Yeah San, I want to be my first. I know you won't hurt me." She said from under the latina. The latina returned to reclaim the girls neck. Soon enough clothing became a problem, clothing was soon taken of and tossed across the room. The latina was gentle and loving with the girl asking if she was okay when ever she heared a groan of pain and will stop and kiss the pain away. After a bit of teasing the latina claimed the girls virginity. She heard the girl give a small groan of pain and was than followed by a soft moan. When she reached her climax the latina climbed on top of the other girl and took her lip for a heated kiss. When the girl got the strenght she needed she choice to return the latina the favor. Jessie was just as sweet as loving as the latina but she came to the surprise of her life when she to claimed the latina's virginity. "Oh my god, San." she said._

_"I wanted you to be my first too." she said and gather the rest of her strength to pull the girl and into a deep kiss. They snuggled against. "I love you Chanel, your my best friend." The latina said placing a kiss on the girls bare shoulder._

_"I love you too, Sanya." she said lifting the girls hand from her waist and placing a kiss. Than they drifted to sleep._

_End of flashback_

"The next morning we woke up and she was so loving. She got up early and backed all our stuff, woke me up so I could shower before my parent got there and we had to leave. After that we headed to breakfast. After that we took at picture at the gift shop and they gaves us a frame with it and she got it personalized with the name Chanya. She said it was our names together. We came back home and everything was okay in till the day she asked me what we were and I told her we could be anything she wanted and than she said friends with benefits and I told her she knew we were more than that but she was so scared that she ran away. I haven't seen her since that day." I said breaking into sobs and Rachel held me and said. "It's okay Jess."

"I just miss her so damn much. I want to hate her but I can't." I said

"You love her and it's okay she was just got to scare. Makes me think of some one I know?" she said

"Who?" I said curiously

"Santana." she said

"Really? why?" I asked

"If she wasn't pushed out the closet by a commercial in a political battle she will still be in it and denying it to everyone even her self." she said

"Wow, really? Damn that must suck." I said walking over to the shattered frame on the floor.

"Yeah it took her a while to actually accepted after that and a few swings at Finn for begin the source that told." She told me.

"Shit it broke. You want to see it. It's the frame with the picture." I told her

"Sure." she said and I handed it to her before she looked at it she asked. "why did she called you Chanel?"

"It's my middle name but after that happen. I don't let any one but my parents call me that." I told her and she finally looked at the picture. Her expression showed happiness but soon was turn it to fear.

"OH MY BARBRA THIS IS FUCKING SANTANA LOPEZ!" she said and my heart stopped beating for a moment.

**Hope you guys liked it Read and Review! :)**


	11. A Piece From The Past Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... They won't sell /:**

** Last chapter about Santana's and Jessie's history! Sorry It got long but it only means we are getting closer to Faberry! [:**

Santana's POV

"Ready to get wasted?" I asked Quinn

"Totally!" she said

"Alright." I said as I drove to Quinn's house with Chanel's hurt filled eyes was the only thought that filled my head it was something I wanted to erase with tequila shot for a moment because I couldn't take the pain and love it was bringing back not now at least. Specially not when she's with hobbit. That thought made the pain grow stronger and I began to be filled with the same rage Quinn had for Chanel except I wanted to murder Rachel Berry for being everything I wasn't with her. Brave.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as we pulled up to her driveway.

"Nothing, just need a drink."I say as I get out of the car. "You coming, right?"

"Of course, I only live here." She said as she got out of the car.

"Well cool open the door." I say

"San!" I heard some one scream and I turned

"Britt?" I say as I get closer.

"What's wrong?" I say when I'm in front of her.

"I can't do this any more." she says and leaves me dumbstruck

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You left this at my house." She says as she hands me my wallet.

"Britt what does this have to do with anything?" I ask her confused.

"This fell out." she hands me a pink piece of paper and it all makes sense now.

_Flashback_

_(Summer of 8th grade) (Disney World)_

_"Yeah San, I want to be my first. I know you won't hurt me." She said from under the latina. The latina returned to reclaim the girls neck. Soon enough clothing became a problem, clothing was soon taken off and tossed across the room. The Latina was gentle and loving with the girl asking if she was okay when ever she heard a groan of pain and will stop and kiss the pain away. After a bit of teasing the latina claimed the girl's virginity. She heard the girl give a small groan of pain and was than followed by a soft moan. When she reached her climax the latina climbed on top of the other girl and took her lip for a heated kiss. When the girl got the strength she needed she choose to return the latina the favor. Jessie was just as sweet as loving as the latina but she came to the surprise of her life when she to claimed the latina's virginity. "Oh my god, San." she said._

_"I wanted you to be my first too." she said and gather the rest of her strength to pull the girl and into a deep kiss. They snuggled against. "I love you Chanel, your my best friend." The latina said placing a kiss on the girls bare shoulder._

_"I love you too, Sanya." she said lifting the girls hand from her waist and placing a kiss. Than they drifted to sleep. In the morning the latina got up and saw the other girl sleeping soundly next to her and she took out her camera and took a picture of the girl sleeping soundly in the bed; with a pink sheet wrapped around her naked body and her softly laying on half of her face and the rest on pillow. After that she decided to pack and clean the room before the other girl woke up. When she was finally done she looked at the clock it said 10:45. She remembered that the girl parents will be back in an hour. She when back to the room and saw the girl still sweetly asleep she got on the on the bed and when near the other brunette and gave her a kiss. "Morning." She said with a voice full of sleep._

_"Morning, Beautiful. You should get up and take a shower. Your parent's are gonna be back soon." She says._

_"Okay." Chanel says giving the latina a soft kiss and walking off to the bathroom. Sanya gets up from the bed and grabs her laptop and camera and heads to the living room of their suite. She sets down the laptop and computer on the desk next to a printer. She plugs the camera and printer to the laptop and prints out the picture she had taken earlier on pink paper Chanel loved. Once the ink dried she cut the picture out and wrote. __**The morning after the best night of my life. Chanel, you don't only have my heart. Now you have all of me for as long as we live; and to how ever said Disney World was the happiest place on Earth, you left out magical! 3 **__After that the latina folded the picture and put it on her wallet._

_End of Flashback_

"Britt I'm sorry." I say

"No San, don't be sorry for loving some. That's why I'm breaking our deal, we both knew we are in love with other people. But you have a chance with her now that she's back." Britney said with a smile.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask her with a smile and tears in my eyes.

She hugs me and says, "If I knew who she was sooner, I would have told you she is as broken about you leaving as you are. You got some making up to do San. Jessie still loves Sanya. Why did you lie about your name?"

"I didn't britt, it's my middle name." I say with tears threating to run down.

"I should go before my Mom finds out." She says and I let go.

"I love you Britt, you're the best friend any one could ask for." I tell her as she walks away.

"Love you too S and I will always be here." she says, than I hear Quinn walk towards me.

"San, what's up?" she asked worriedly.

"Me and Britt just broke up." I simply say and I walk towards the car.

"What? Why?" she says "Where are you going!"

"I have to make it up to some one I love more than anything in the world." I tell her and start getting into my car.

"I'm coming!" she says and gets in the car.

Jessie's POV

"Sure." she said and I handed it to her before she looked at it she asked. "why did she called you Chanel?"

"It's my middle name but after that happen. I don't let any one but my parents call me that." I told her and she finally looked at the picture. Her expression showed happiness but soon was turn it to fear.

"OH MY BARBRA THIS IS FUCKING SANTANA LOPEZ!" she said and my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"No she can't be." I say

"Sweetie I known Santana since Pre-k and that is her!" She said and I finally broke down. She's moved on and I'm left all shattered into pieces. Rachel gets up and hugs me and whispers "Sshhhh. Its gonna be okay." and rubs my back.

Santana's POV

"I have to make it up to some one I love more than anything in the world." I tell her and start getting into my car.

"I'm coming!" she says and gets in the car.

"Okay." I say and I start my car and drive out the parking lot towards Chanel's house.

"Where are you going Britt's house is on the other side of the street." she says.

"I know, she's not the one I have the making up to do with." I tell her.

"What do you mean Santana? I lost as hell will you just please explain." She says.

"During 8th grade a meet this girl named Chanel and we became best friends and than I started falling for her. I couldn't help it she was the defenition of perfection. Than during the summer, her family was gonna go on a trip to Disney World and they took me with them. Our last night there I couldn't help myself so I kissed her." Quinn chuckled." Fabray! I'm spilling by guts here so shut it!" She nodded. "Than she kissed me back and after we pulled apart I freaked out cuz I realized what I did so I started apologizing and she said I didn't need to and kissed me again and than we sort of lost our virginities that night."Quinn gasped."I woke up with no regrets thats when I realized that I loved her and we started to sort of date I guess. We slept together a few times that summer but than I fucked it up like always." I laugh humorlessly. "It got to real and I got scared so the last time we did it I asked her what we were she said anything I wanted to be I felt sort of hurt and relieved but than I fucked it up with my natural bitch reflex and said friends with benefits and she told me a truth I didn't want to hear so I walked away like the bitch I am and probably left her broken. The fuck I did leave her broken. Stupid homophobic bitch thats what I was... probably still am" I say with tears running down my cheecks. I parked in the drive way of her house which is right under her room.

"San, you were scared and young everyone makes mistakes like that." She says

"YOU DON'T GET IT Q! I RIPPED HER APART WHEN I LEFT JUST LIKE I DID TO MYSELF DENYING WHO I WAS!" I screamed at her with more tears running down

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN! I KNOW EXCTALY WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE... I BROKE RACHEL DOWN SINCE WE STARTED HIGH SCHOOL EVERY DAMN DAY I TOLD HER THINGS THAT AREN'T TRUE CUZ I WAS SCARED OF THE TRUTH!" She screams back at me. She's right I guess, we are just as fucked up.

"I didn't mean it like that Q, I'm sorry." I say wiping my tears.

"It's okay S, what are you doing outside the enemies house." she annoyingly said.

"Jessie is Chanel." I say

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed

"I know I found out as soon as we saw her earlier. Since I meet her she looked familiar but I didn't want it to be true and than Britt told me to get head out my ass and actually try because she still loves me, Sanya. Before you ask it my middle name" I say

"oh, so what are you gonna do?" she asked softly.

"Apologize and hope for the best." I say.

"How exctaly?" she asked

"The only way. I know how singing." I tell her I get out of the car. "When I point to you start the music."

"Alrite." She says with a smiles at me. I walk a few feet away from her balcony and throw rocks at her window.

Jessie's POV

"Sweetie I known Santana since Pre-k and that is her!" She said and I finally broke down. She's moved on and I'm left all shattered into pieces. Rachel gets up and hugs me and whispers "Sshhhh. Its gonna be okay." and rubs my back. As I cry I could hear two girls yelling, than it stops than I hear my window banging and there was only one person that ever did that.

"I will see who is it." Rachel says.

"No, I know." I say and walk towards the balcony window I walk out with Rachel behind me."Sanya?" "Santana?"

"Yeah, it's me and I have something every important to say please here me out." She says

"Sure." I say weakly and she points to her car and music starts blasting and Quinn walks out the car. While San starts singing.

Omniscient POV

_Santana-Italics_ **Quinn-Bold**

Santana stare at Jessie and realizes the girl have been crying. She offers her a weak smile and stares into those gray eyes she missed. She starts singing.

_You make It hard for me to see somebody else_

_I'm calling her your name_

Jessie realizes were this song is going and that santana hadn't moved on as she thought.

_Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you_

_It's your fault babe_

_I never wanted us to break up_

_No not this way_

_But you don't understand it girl_

Jessie gets mad because, she knows it's not her fault at least not all of it but she stares at Santana's eyes and sees she is hurt to.

_When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

_And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex_

_With you I had a bad romance_

_And if I could, just trade her in I would_

Jessie realizes Santana is talking about Britney and Santana sees she is finally getting her point and smiles at her.

_Cause nobody compares to ya_

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

Santana puts the most emotion on that part of the song because that the part she mean the most. She notice Jessie trying to hide a smile that threaten to break across her face. Santana starts climbing to Jessie's balcony like she did a million times a few years back.

_**Oh**__(no she ain't you)_

_**Whoa oh oh**__(Na na na)_

_**Whoa oh oh**__(Na na na)_

_She ain't, no she ain't you_

_I've been sleeping out_

_For quite some nights now_

_It's not the same in my bed_

_But if she found out what's going on in my head_

Santana is finally on the balcony walking towards Jessie.

_It'll be all bad, have me right back_

_But you don't understand it girl_

_When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

_And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex_

_With you I had a bad romance_

_And if I could, just trade her in I would_

Santana locks eyes with Jessie and takes her hands in her and pures the rest of her strength in the song.

_Cause nobody compares to ya_

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you _

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

Jessie realizes Santana is saying nothing but the truth.

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_**Oh**_ _(no she ain't you)_

_**Whoa oh oh**__ (Na na na)_

**Whoa oh oh**_ (Na na na)_

_She ain't, no she ain't you_

Santana's POV

As I finish the song I feel a million pounds lighter and I realized she still hasn't pulled away.

"Do you mean it?" She asked softly.

"Every word Chay. I was stupid and scared. I should have done what I did because the truth is your the only person in my life I truely care about. But if you don't want me back. Quinn's waiting down there with a tequila bottle with my name written all over it." I tell her and she gets a smile an her face.

"How do I know you won't leave again?" She asked.

"Three reasons: One, I love you more than anything. Two, me and brit broke up, and three: is this." I say and I hold the pink paper up.

"What is that?" she asked and I handed it to her.

Before she opens it I ask her "Chanel will you officially be my girlfriend?"

**Hope you guys liked how everything turned out and what do you guys think Jessie is gonna say to Santana? Read and Review! I love hearing from you guys :)**


	12. The Butterfly Effect

Santana's POV

As I finish the song I feel a million pounds lighter and I realized she still hasn't pulled away.

"Do you mean it?" She asked softly.

"Every word Chay. I was stupid and scared. I should have done what I did because the truth is you're the only person in my life I truly care about. But if you don't want me back, Quinn's waiting down there with a tequila bottle with my name written all over it." I tell her and she gets a smile on her face.

"How do I know you won't leave again?" She asked.

"Three reasons: One, I love you more than anything. Two, me and Britt broke up, and three: is this." I say and I hold the pink paper up.

"What is that?" she asked and I handed it to her.

Before she opens it I ask her "Chanel will you officially be my girlfriend?"

She is but she starts opening the paper carefully like she doesn't want to rip it. My heart is beating a mile a minute because right now my whole life depends on it.

Jessie's POV

I take the pink paper from Santana or Sanya, I'm still lost on that one. It looks old, not like vintage but a couple of years. I open it carefully because I don't want it to rip. When its fully unfolded I realize it's a picture of me, naked with a pink sheet wrapped around me. _Where did she get this picture? That's not even my bed! Oh my god this is from the Disney trip. _

"When did you take this?" I ask her softly.

"The morning before we left Disney World but that not what I want you to see its the back." She says softly.

I turn the paper and I find a short letter behind the picture, I start to read it.

_**The morning after the best night of my life. Chanel, you don't only have my heart. Now you have all of me for as long as we live; and too however said Disney World was the happiest place on Earth, you left out magical!**_

My eyes are making a fresh new set of tears but this time they are not full of hurt but happiness. I feel stupid when I ask her. "Do you really mean it?"

Santana's POV

As soon as she says that I walk up to her; I stop just at arm length away from her and stare into her beautiful grey eyes and I tell her. "I mean every word and I know I proved myself wrong in the past put the truth is you scare me Chay, at the end of the summer everything got too real for me. I was scared shitless like you have no idea. I thought it was better to lie to you and myself and pretend I didn't feel nothing when I truly did. It took being thrown out the closet by Finn and for me to even truly believe who I was, and now I know who I truly am and If you will take me I will try to make you the happiest girl ever."

"What about Britney? You might not know but she is one of my best friends." She says sadly.

Well time for the truth right? Here goes nothing. "Me and Britt made a deal, She was really upset when Mike broke up with her and she knew I was still really hung up on you. So, she said we should try to move on together but it didn't work like at all. The song I sang to you a few minutes ago it's all true. I meant every word Chay. I love you so much would you please be my girlfriend?"

Jessie's POV

I could see she means every word she is saying; it fills my stomach with a thousand butterflies and my heart starts beating so fast I think it might stop. I finally say something. "I will be your girlfriend under two conditions."

"Name them and I will grant them." she says

"First why did you tell me your name was Sanya?" I ask out of curiosity,

"My full name is Santana Sanya Lopez, but my parents always called me Sanya. So when they signed me up for those classes that the name they wrote. I like it. What your second condition?" She says with a soft smile.

I take a step closer and bring my arm around her neck and tell her. "Don't ever leave me again!" She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tightly and whispered into my ear. "Nunca mi amor."

As I hear those words leave her mouth I wrapped my arms more tightly around her neck and brought our faces together and I bring her in for a kiss. At first it was sweet and loving, but once we both got a taste of the lips we missed it grew more hungry and once she slid her tongue on my bottom lip I lost it. Than we got brought to reality by two uncomfortable friends clearing their throats loudly.

"Sorry." We say in unison.

"It's okay. I understand you guys missed each other." Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah, what she said." Quinn says.

"You would Fabray!" Santana says.

"Lopez shut it!" She replied blushing. With that they leave me and Rachel confused.

Rachel's POV

_God I can't even be mad at her for totally messing up my plan. Who knew Santana Lopez was a romantic? I better leave they might need the privacy. _I start to walk out of the room and I bump into Quinn.

"Oh my god." I say startled

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She says smiling

"It's okay. But what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I was with Santana and she told me about wanting to win someone back and I tagged along just in case she need help but then she when all spiderman on me and climbed the balcony and I decided to use the door by the way, you guys should learn to look those. I could have totally robbed half the things that are in here while San was singing." She says jokingly.

"Like you would Quinn." I say smiling.

"You never know, maybe San rubbed off a little on me." she said smiling.

"Well I hope she didn't." I say

"I'm just playing, so I could I go see who this all turned out cause I didn't get drag here to be alone outside." She says smiling. That smile fills my stomach with a thousand butterflies.

"Alright, let's go see what happened?" I say as we walk into the room.

"So, is it gonna be weird for you if they get together?" She says annoyingly as we pass the door. _She is so jealous! _

"No, why would it be me and Jessie have been best friends for a while." I saw with a smirk on my face as I see the smile plastered across hers.

"Uhmm, I was just... Cause you know you and San... uhmm don't really get along." She say as we make our way through Jessie's room. _Nice way to play it off Fabray! God why are you so cute when you don't know what to say. _

"We can work that out but now shhh, so they don't notice we are watching." I say as I pull the door open.

"Alright." she says softly. Then, we make our way out of the door. We are greeted with Jessie pulling Santana into a kiss-_which is awwww in till about five seconds and it turns into a get a room kiss. _I can see Quinn getting as uncomfortable as I am so I whisper, " Should we let them know they have an audience?"

"God, yes before they strip each other." she says. _The only stripping I want is from you! God Rachel FOCUS!_

"Okay." I say lightly blushing at my last thought. We clear our throats loudly and we break the love bird apart. "Sorry." They say in unison a little breathlessly.

"It's okay. I understand you guys missed each other." I says smiling. Than Quinn says, "Yeah, what she said."_ Awww.. God, She's so cute! _

"You would Fabray!" Santana says smirking .

"Lopez shut it!" She replied blushing. With that they leave Jessie and me confused. _What are they talking about? Like seriously._

Omniscient POV

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessie asked as she turns towards Quinn and Rachel and Santana slides her hands around her waist.

"I don't know baby, why don't you ask Q." says Santana smiling while receiving a you better shut up look before I kick your ass look from Quinn. Jessie notices and she know why they said what they said.

"Quinn what's up?" Jessie say smiling.

"N-nothing. Why?" Quinn asks nervously, with that Jessie is certain that what she thought she saw was true.

"Just wondering. But moving on... Well since everything worked out pretty well here, would you two like to join me and Rach for a movie?" Jessie says smiling.

"I would love to Chay." Santana says hugging the girl's waist a little tighter.

"How about you Quinn?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, can leave without San... She's my ride." Quinn says smiling.

"Okay so movie night it is, Right Rach?" Jessie says to a daydreaming Rachel.

"Uhmm yeah totally." Rachel say blushing as she takes her eyes off Quinn.

"Alright let's go down stairs to the living room." Jessie say walking around the girls with Santana at her heel and the other girls following.

"I call this couch, but you can snuggle with me." says santana laying down on the largest of the two couches and pulling Jessie with her. "Okay." Jessie says chuckling.

"Guess that leaves us with that one." Quinn says smiling to Rachel and she nods and they seat on the loveseat.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Jessie says.

"Transformers 3"

"SALT"

"I am number 4"

"Okay, we might me here a while, so I'm gonna go make some snack." Jessie say walking to the kitchen. "Pick while I'm gone."

While she is gone. The girls decided on a movie and had a heated argument but the movie with the hottest chick won. Jessie walked in a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn and sodas and setting it down at the coffee table. She then took her spot snuggled next to Santana and said "What movie will it be?"

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review! **


	13. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I don't own glee! ):

(But who doesn't know that already? If I did everything I write would have aired by now!)

N/A: Jessie would look like Shay Mitchell in real life.

GLEELOVER47 I hope this is what you hope to get from the movie choice!

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Omniscient POV

"Transformers 3"

"SALT"

"I am number 4"

"Okay, we might me here a while, so I'm gonna go make some snack." Jessie says walking to the kitchen. "Pick while I'm gone."

While she is gone; the girls decided on a movie and had a heated argument but the movie with the hottest chick won. Jessie walked in a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn and sodas and setting it down at the coffee table. She then took her spot snuggled next to Santana and said "What movie will it be?"

"I am number 4!" Rachel screamed in happiness.

"God! Rachel seriously another Dianna Argon movie, your crush on that PERFECT GODDESS as you describe her is really getting out of hand." Jessie said laughing leaving a blushing Rachel with a dropped jaw.

"Wow, Berry didn't know you had it in you?" Santana said joining Jessie in teasing Rachel getting a deadly glare from the head cheerio.

"I will both have you know that my crush on that perfect goddess is well under control and not as bad as Jessie's obsession with Naya Rivera! What was it you could her angel full of perfection and beauty of a rose made by the gods themselves?" Rachel said with a winning smirk, leaving Jessie dumfounded.

"Rachel you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Jessie said making the two cheerios break out into hysterical laughter.

"Its okay baby, I bet it's not as bad as Q's loves towards Lea Michele! What was it Q's? Oh yeah so perfect they banned her from heaven." Santana said through her laughter leaving Quinn in the same situation Rachel had been earlier.

"Really Santana you're the one to talk you don't stop drooling when Shay Mitchell comes on TV! Also, you bought what the 2 seasons of pretty little liars on DVD and your IPod! You spend all Monday waiting talking about what is gonna happen and how you can't wait to watch it and all of Tuesday talking about the show and how hot she looked and how you will be a thousand times better than Maya for her!" Quinn said with a winning smirk and the famous you chose to mess with Quinn Fabray and you're ass just got what you were looking for. Rachel and Jessie started laughing while Santana was left speechless.

"Sorry baby but you win." Said Jessie through her laughter, and pecking the girl's lips.

"You're a bitch Fabray, you know that." Santana said. She was too happy with the girl in front of her to look for a fight with her best friend.

"Learned from the best." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"How did we even get here?" Jessie asked laughing

"You started it!" Both Quinn and Rachel said making Santana laugh.

"God, they're so meant for each other." Santana whispered into Jessie's ear.

Jessie looked slightly confused and realized her girlfriend mean. She leaned to make it look like a kiss but she was actually covering her face so the two girls remained unaware of what she was about to ask, "Quinn likes Rachel?"

"Isn't obvious baby?" Santana asked in reply

"You seriously gotta be kidding me!" she whispered yelled

"No, why?" Santana asked a little worried.

"Rachel is like head over heels over Quinn." Jessie says. Santana's eyes widen and her mouth drops; she moves her gaze to the blonde and brunette sitting in comfortable silence on the other couch.

"So you're telling me that they feel the same way about each other and are sitting as close as we are and they won't do anything?" Santana asked after going back to her position were the other two girls still remain unaware of the conversation between the new couple.

"Yeah, Rachel is trying to find out if Quinn likes her and her methods suck but she dragged me into cause she said she will get me a date with Sugar." Jessie whispered blushing

"Sugar Motta?" Santana asked a little pissed off.

"Yeah after I asked for a date with you but she said that you were taken so… yeah..." She replied

"I am by the most beautiful new girl in school." Santana replied with a famous Santana Lopez smile.

"You bet!" Jessie said kissing Santana.

"Mission Faberry is on!" Santana whispered.

"Faberry?" Jessie asked

"Fabray and Berry" Santana said with the did you really just asked that look.

"Oh, I'm in!" Jessie said and Santana took her in for a small kiss.

"If you guys don't mind I want to watch this movie before I graduate." Rachel said

"Yeah, sorry." Jessie said getting up from her spot next to the Latina.

"Chills Berry ain't like you gots any other place to be at?" Santana said

"Santana stop being a bitch." Quinn said to Santana which left all the other three girls shocked.

_Did Q just really just tell me that? _Santana thought

_Oh my god… Quinn just told Santana to stop being a bitch because she tried to offend me… that just made her so much hotter. _Rachel thought

_God, please let it fade before they break each other or anything in the house. _Jessie thought.

"Q, I 'ma let it slip cause I know what you meant." Santana said surprising the three girls

"Okay, let's watch the movie." Jessie said pressing play and going back to snuggle next to the Latina.

Rachel's POV

"Finally." I said earning chuckles from the other girls.

"Rach, who about we lay like San and Jessie so… we can get a better look at the TV?" Quinn told me making my stomach do flips and my heart race.

"Hum, sure that way our necks don't get stiff." _Nice that totally deserves a mental high five to me self._

"Alright here." She said laying farther into the couch and leaving me a space next to her.

"Okay." I said laying down slightly pressing my back into her front.

"You okay?" she asked her breath brushing my shoulder.

"Perfect." I replied.

"Okay." She said the movie started and we all settled and eat some popcorn. After a half an hour the warmth from Quinn's body made me realize that I was exhausted and I started to fall asleep eventually falling asleep.

Quinn's POV

_I can't believe she agreed to this! Score one for Fabray! _After 45 minutes into the movie I notice Rachel had fallen asleep. Well it really wasn't in till she almost rolled off the couch and I wrapped my arms around her before she did. I thought she will wake up and say something but she didn't. I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled into me. Our bodies pressed against each other like they belong together. _ Because they totally do! _The warmth of her body gave me so much comfort that about 10 minutes later I had fallen asleep.

Santana's & Jessie's POV

"I got to admit the movie was good." Jessie said snuggling further into the Latina.

"I guess, Berry has a good sense of taste, she even got rid of all those sweater and skirt." Santana said wrapping her arms around Jessie's midsection. _God, I missed this angel._

"Yeah talking about her she was really quite, like come on she never shuts up in a Dianna Argon movie." Jessie said.

"Well it dark now, let's get up and turn on the lights and see what happened." Santana said as the TV screen turned black with the end of the end credits.

"Alright." Jessie agreed. They both got up and walked slow across the room and turned on the lights to the dimmest setting that let them see well enough; than they made their way back. They walked to the couch that was across them. They were meet with a Quinn with a certain diva snuggled into her side while her arms where wrapped tightly around the diva. While the divas head rested in the crook of Quinn's neck; both girls had a smile plastered on their face.

"Step one to mission Faberry take a picture of this!" Santana said taking her cellphone out and taking a picture.

"You're a dork!" Jessie said smiling

"Q, will kill me if I don't now step two get them a blanket and leave them alone." She said and Jessie when for a blanket and came back dropping it over the sleeping girls.

"What do you think they would do in the morning?" Jessie asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's midsection and setting her chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know but let me text Q's dad." She said grabbing Quinn's phone from the coffee table were they all had placed them earlier.

"What about her mom?" Jessie asked

"She died 3 years ago." Santana said barely above a whisper sending Quinn's dad a text message saying she was staying at Santana's to work on a project. Quickly getting an okay take care baby girl message in response.

"Oh, I didn't know." Jessie said. _Shit I really need to watch what I say._

"It's cool if Q, warms up to you she will tell you what happened. Now let's get to bed I'm tried." Santana said pulling Jessie into her room.

"Night, night love birds." She said to the sleeping girls while been dragged to her room. They made their way into some pajamas and lay on the bed mimicking the sleeping girl's positions.

"How much you want to bet they will freak out and play it off?" Santana said smiling

"Twenty they don't!" she replied

"You are on Hernandez." Santana said smiling

"Bring it on Lopez!" she teased.

"Good night baby." The Latina said after yawning

"G'night." Jessie replied the girls dosed off knowing Friday was gonna be an interesting day for all four girls but all they really cared was that they felt asleep in the arms of the girls they loved tomorrow can wait a little bit longer.

QRQRQRQRQRQ

**READ AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **


	14. If I Was Your Girlfriend

The rest of the story won't have any more POV's.

Faberry Start!

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"How much you want to bet they will freak out and play it off?" Santana said smiling

"Twenty they don't!" she replied

"You are on Hernandez." Santana said smiling

"Bring it on Lopez!" she teased.

"Good night baby." The Latina said after yawning

"G'night." Jessie replied the girls dosed off knowing Friday was gonna be an interesting day for all four girls; but all they really cared about was that they felt asleep in the arms of the girls they loved. Tomorrow can wait a little bit longer.

_**The next morning.**_

Jessie woke up with a bright smile on her face realizing the night before wasn't the best dream she ever had, but one of the best days of her life.

"Good morning." She said kissing a sleeping Latina.

"ivee mo min" Santana replied still sleeping.

"Get up we have school in an hour." Jessie replied getting out of bed.

"AN HOUR!" Santana said suddenly feeling wake.

"No, we got two and a half till it starts." Jessie said laughing and kissing her.

"hhmm, can I catch a shower?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Hmm, I don't know can you?" Jessie said pulling her girlfriend closer by her shirt.

"How about we save water and shower together?" Santana replied pulling her girlfriend closer to her by her waist.

"Sounds ecofriendly enough." Jessie said with a wink pulling her laughing girlfriend into the bathroom.

Down stair a sleeping Rachel was awaken by her friends laughs, and some she wishes she wasn't there to witness. Then, noticed blonde hair settled messily on her shoulder. She smiled to herself when she tried to move and she felt an arm tight around her waist. She managed to turn and now was facing her blonde beauty with the blondes arm still tight around her waist.

"Quinn?" She whispered.

"ive mo min." she replied pulling Rachel closer making her squeal. Quinn smiled and within a second she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry Rach." She said now awake and blushing.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, you were sleeping." Rachel said matching the girls color.

"Yeah, sleeping." Quinn said smiling.

"Quinn do you mind letting go?" Rachel asked blushing.

_YES I MIND! _She thought. "No." she said letting the girl free.

"Thank you, I have to use the bathroom." Rachel replied getting up. "Whatever you do, don't go in there." She said pointing to the bathroom in the hallway.

"WOW! Already?" she asked surprised

"Its Santana and now Jessie, so I'm surprised they didn't start sooner." Rachel said laughing and making her way to the bathroom downstairs.

"Sup Q?" Santana said smiling wrapped in a towel with her girlfriend behind her doing the same.

"Nothing, I see you guys don't waste any time." Quinn said smiling to the couple.

"Sleep well?" Jessie asked Quinn with a wink making the cheerio blush.

"Yeah, Awesome." She said with a smile.

"Where is Berry?" Santana asked

"Bathroom" Quinn simply replied.

"Well we got to go change." Jessie said pushing her girlfriend into her room.

"I TOLD YOU!" Santana told her girlfriend as they closed the door.

"No, you said freak out and play it off." Jessie replied grabbing some tight jeans and a V-neck for her and Santana.

"What do you call that?" Santana pointing to the door.

"They are playing it off not freaking out." She replied handing over a ten dollar bill.

"Whatever." She said taking the ten.

"That's why you take it." Jessie said laughing.

Quinn was sitting in the living room hearing her friend laugh. She noticed the joy that had been missing in her friends laugh for what has seemed forever.

"Want some breakfast?" Rachel asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm good." She smiled at the diva from the kitchen doorway.

"Okay." Rachel said smiling.

"Here Bitches!" Santana said throwing clean clothes at the girls. They girls laughed and left their separate ways into the bathroom for a quick shower and to change. They came back to a very cuddly couple in the couch.

"Guys school starts in like ten minutes." Rachel said

"Alright Berry." Santana said lightly pushing her girlfriend off.

"Here bitch, you drive Rachel and I drive Jessie." Santana said giving Quinn her car keys.

"Alright, come on." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's wrist and pulling her to Santana's car.

"Bye guys." Rachel said smiling walking right behind Quinn.

Quinn helps Rachel get into Santana's car. They hear Santana helping Jessie into Jessie's car. Than Quinn and Santana get into the driver's seat. Quinn receiving a threat that if anything happens to that car they are both dead. Within a few minutes the girls arrive at school.

"Here take your keys before something bad happens to your car and I die." Quinn said throwing the keys to a laughing Santana.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rachel points to the police cars outside of McKinley.

"I don't know lets go check it out." Santana said grabbing her girlfriend and walking towards the school. Quinn and Rachel walked behind them.

"Girls school has been cancelled." Principal Figgins told them as the approached the school.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently Carmel High School students thought it will be a good idea to break in and trash the school." He told them.

"Oh." She replied

"Yes, girls school is cancelled in till further notice but glee club is meeting in the park behind the football field." He reported

"Okay." The girls said and left to the park. When they got there they could hear music playing on a car stereo and all the glee kids dancing to Katy Perry.

"Okay guys! Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Jessie are here, so we can start presenting the songs." The girls took a seat on the grass next to Brittney how was happy to see Jessie and Santana together.

"Okay so up first is, Finn and Artie." Both boys made their way to the band and told them their song. They started singing Riding Solo by Jason DeRulo. They boys were the only single people in the group because now, for some apparent reason Sugar was with Brittney. No body questioned them; they seemed to actually fit together.

"Great guys, totally awesome now Santana and Brittney." They smiled towards each other and when to the band.

"Well we know we aren't graduating this year but this song really fits me and Britt right now. So hope you guys like it." Santana said signaling the band to start playing.

(Brittney- Italics Santana-Bold)

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**

**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

**And if you got something that you need to say**

**You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

**But it came too soon**

**And there was me and you**

**And then we got real blue**

**Stay at home talking on the telephone**

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**From whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends Forever**_

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

**Will we still remember everything we learned in school?**

**Still be trying to break every single rule**

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**

**Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

**La, la, la, la:**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La, la, la, la:**

**We will still be friends forever**

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**_

_**Can we survive it out there?**_

_**Can we make it somehow?**_

_**I guess I thought that this would never end**_

_**And suddenly it's like we're women and men**_

_**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**_

_**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**_

_**I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye**_

_**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**_

"Wow, girls that was amazing." Mr. Shuster said whipping his tears as the rest of glee club.

"Mr. Shue, I think they deserve to win this." Rachel said and the whole club agreed.

"Okay, guys unless someone wants to still sing there song we are done here." He said no glee member volunteered. "Okay guys have a great weekend." They all left. Santana handed Quinn back her car keys as she was talking to the band. Santana and Jessie left leaving only Quinn, Rachel and the band. Santana and Jessie gave Rachel a big smile after learning Quinn's plan to finally win over her girl. Rachel was waiting for Quinn to give her a ride back when she heard the band start playing again.

"Hey Rach, well this song is for you." Quinn told her blushing

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you have never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

Rachel was on cloud nine right now because she just found out her Quinn felt the same about her.

_Swag, swag, swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

Quinn got closer to Rachel till blushing but more confident because the girl had not ran away and was smiling at Quinn.

_If I was your girlfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Rachel shivered as Quinn repeated that she wanted to be her girlfriend.

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Light year fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

Quinn got in front of Rachel and held her hand.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie_

Rachel blushed as Quinn finished that verse.

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your girlfriend_

Quinn finished the song confidently because Rachel was still blushing and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Quinn do you really mean all that?" Rachel asked

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING? FINALLY FABERRY!

WELL R&R


	15. What My Mom Thought Of Us

Disclaimer: Don't own glee!

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Quinn finished the song confidently because Rachel was still blushing and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Quinn do you really mean all that?" Rachel asked

"Yes, I meant it Rachel?" Quinn said smiling.

"I have liked you for a while now…." Rachel said blushing making Quinn's jaw drop.

"What?" Quinn replied

"I have liked you for a while but I didn't want to risk the friendship we were barely building, so I settled for at least being your friend." Rachel said blushing and Quinn laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Nothing, it just I didn't tell you for the same reason." Quinn said smiling widely.

"Great minds think alike." Rachel said smiling and getting closer to Quinn. Quinn smiled and got closer to the diva.

"So?" Rachel said smiling and looking into the Quinn's bright hazel eyes.

"So?" Quinn replied looking into the divas bright brown eyes.

"Yes." Rachel replied wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck making Quinn smile and pull her closer by wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yes?" Quinn replied thinking if this was a dream and if it was no body better wake her up.

Rachel giggled. "Yes, Quinn I will be your girlfriend, if that's what you're asking."

Quinn smiled widely and nodded. "That is exactly what I'm asking."

"Good." Rachel said smiling and closing the gap between her and her girlfriend. Rachel laid a soft kiss on Quinn's lips; the kiss left Quinn smiling like a little kid on Christmas day.

"hey." Rachel said shyly looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Hey girlfriend." Quinn replied smiling widely when she noticed the tinkle in her girlfriend's eyes after calling her, her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled and held her girlfriends neck more firmly to pull herself up on her tippy toes and kissed her girlfriend more firmly. Quinn was surprised on how perfect everything with Rachel felt it took her a few seconds to actually start kissing her back. The kiss started growing more hungrily and heated. Rachel tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, while Quinn pulled their bodies impossibly closer. Both girls started running out of breath but slowly pulled away with their eyes close, leaning their foreheads together. They smiled looking into each other's eyes.

"I have weight for the my whole life." Quinn said smiling, Rachel was about to say something when Quinn's phone started ringing. "Sorry."

"Its okay, take the call it might be important." Rachel said.

"Thanks." She said before pecking the girl on the lips answering her phone. "Hello? Hey dad….. Yeah okay…. I didn't forget…. Yeah I will be home in a bit….. Yeah okay…. I love you too dad. Bye." She said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said looking at her now sad girlfriend.

"It's my mom's death anniversary today." Quinn replied sadly feeling guilty she forgot one of the most important dates in her life, she started twirling her mother's cross in her fingers. Rachel's hearted ached at seeing her girlfriend so sad, she didn't know much about Quinn's parents just that they both belong to the army. She only remembers that because she saw them come to pick up Quinn a couple times in uniform when they were little. Rachel moved closer to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly, Quinn hugged her back just as tightly and after a few minutes of trying not to let her tears fall Quinn failed and started crying onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Shhh Baby, its okay. Shhh Baby, its okay. Shhh Baby, its okay." Rachel said to Quinn while holding her tight and rubbing small circles on her back. After a few minutes Quinn's crying became sniffles, she let go of Rachel and pulled away a little.

"Sorry." She told Rachel softly.

"Don't be I can't even imagine what that's like you have the right to cry if you need to." Rachel told her girlfriend while holding her hands tightly in hers.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me." She said before pecking the girl on the lips.

"Just doing my job, as your girlfriend." Rachel said making Quinn smile at what had just happen a few days ago.

"Want to know something?" She asked Rachel smiling wiping her tears.

"If you want to tell me." Rachel replied and Quinn nodded.

"I came out to my dad a few days ago." Quinn told her.

Rachel was shocked. "Really?"

"yeah." She said smiling and laughing.

"What's funny?" Rachel said feeling like she missed something.

_Flashback (Quinn's coming out)_

_"Baby, me and your mom have always loved you for who you were and nothing can change that. Okay?" he said hugging me and kissing me forehead_

_"I know daddy. I just wish mom was so I could tell her that to." I said hugging him tightly_

_"Me too sweetie, me too" he said as he held me. After a few minutes we walked to the kitchen and started making dinner than he said "she knew to you know?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked_

_"She knew that you were gay." he told me_

_"Really? How?" I asked_

_"You know, nobody could fool your mother. When you first said you were dating someone, she had her hopes on Rachel? I believe... That was the girl she always talked about that was in till you brought that boy Finn... She was sort of disappointed, she was so sure it was her..." he said laughing._

Rachel laughed. "Are you serious?"

Quinn nodded. "It gets better."

_"Rachel? Rachel? Why?" I asked confused dropping the pan I holding. He walked over and picked it up._

_"She said the way you looked at her, was special and she always reminded me of what you told us when you were eight." he said_

_"What are you talking about dad?" I asked_

_"Remember your third grade musical?" he asked_

_"Not really? You know what they say... Childhood is like being drunk everyone remembers but you... so can you tell me?" I said laughing_

_"Sure honey." he said_

Rachel laughed and said, "It did get better, what did you say at The Lazy Bee musical?"

Quinn was surprised. "You remember that musical?"

Rachel nods "yes it was my first school lead musical so what did you say?"

Quinn blushed and repeated the same thing she said when she was eight ""I'm going to marry her someday."

Rachel smiled widely and kissed her girlfriend. "Is that it?"

Quinn smiled and said "I'm getting to the best part."

_"I did not say that!" I said laughing and blushing due to the fact that I actually remember saying those same words years back._

_"Honey, why would I ever lie to you?" he said with a smile on his face_

_"Okay, I remember." I said feeling my face get redder._

_"I thought so." he said with a victorious smile._

_"So you guys knew all along? Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked him_

_"Yes, we figured it was your decision to make not ours; so when you figured it out us promised to be here for you." he said_

_"Thanks you daddy, I love you" I told him. Thank you mom, I love you._

_"I love you too Princess. So who is she?" He asked smiling_

_"Rachel..." I said blushing_

_"The same one?" he asked_

_"The one and only dad..." I said feeling my face get redder._

_"You know your mom would be jumping for joy, and rubbing it my face." he said with a smile on his face_

_"Why?" I asked_

_"I had my money on Santana." he said with a smile_

_"WHATTTT! Me and Santana... Are you crazy daddy?" I screamed_

_"Yeah, I guess you always had your mom's taste." he said hugging me_

_"Yes, that's we both love you." I said hugging him finished dinner and talked for a while._

Rachel was in a fit of laughter by the end of Quinn's story. "Why would you tell me this?" she asked seriously.

"I want you to meet my parents today" Quinn said.


	16. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

I was watching an old episode and this came to mind.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel was in a fit of laughter by the end of Quinn's story. "Why would you tell me this?" she asked seriously.

"I want you to meet my parents today" Quinn said.

Rachel smiles "Are you sure Quinn?"

Quinn nods smiling. "She would love for you to be there."

Rachel smiled "I would love to Quinn."

"Thank You" Quinn said hugging her girlfriend tight.

"You're welcome." She replied kissing her cheek making Quinn smile widely.

"Quinn can I sign you a song, I know you miss your mom and sometimes might feel lonely, so can I?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, Rachel when to the band and gave them her song. The music started and Rachel's voiced filled the midday air.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and holds it tightly in hers.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Quinn smiles with her eyes watering.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Rachel hugs Quinn tightly.

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

They sway back and forth.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Rachel's eyes start to water when she looks into her girlfriends watery eyes.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

They stare each other deep into each other's eyes.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Quinn breaks down into Rachel's chest and Rachel's tears start to drop.

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

Rachel lifts her girlfriend head up and kisses her lips softly letting Quinn now that she is here for her in anything she needs. Quinn kisses back letting Rachel know that she wants her there more than anything. They pull apart slowly. Rachel hugs Quinn tightly and Quinn says sadly. "Thank you."

Rachel smiles and nods saying "My pleasure, but was wrong?"

"Would you mind if I talk to you about my mom?" Quinn says lowly.

"No I know there must be things you might want to get out today so let's sit and you talk and I will listen." Rachel says sitting down on the grass pulling Quinn gently with her.

"Okay, Can I start from the beginning?" Quinn asked Rachel and she nodded.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago (Quinn finds out about her mom's death)_

"_Yeah can you believe we made it to the cheerios!" Santana says happily as they enter Quinn's aunt house._

"_I know, I can't wait to tell my mom!" Quinn says happily and then hears her aunt talking to someone and breaking into tears. "Aunt Kathy?"_

"_Quinnie in here." Her aunt says. Quinn walks into the kitchen where a tall man in uniform is holding a folded flag in his arms. "NO PLEASE NO!" Quinn screams crying._

"_Quinn Fabray, I'm sorry to inform you your mother Corporal Judith Fabray has died on duty while defending her country. She was a great soldier; she gave her life for our country and died defending her fellow army members." With that the man handed the fourteen year old girl the flag that signaled her mom wouldn't hear the great news she had and she would see her again._

"_No, my mom can't be dead she promised she would come back!" Quinn screamed crying and landing on the floor. Her aunt tried to pick her up but they were so weak from the pain they felt._

"_What about my dad, Sergeant Russell Fabray?" Quinn asked from the floor crying holding the flag tightly._

"_He was notified and will return home as soon as possible." The man said with tear filled eyes as he watch the girl break down in front of him, he left._

"_No this can't be happening she wouldn't leave me and dad." She cried._

"_I know, honey, I know." She hugged her niece tightly._

"_No, you don't!" Quinn said getting up and running out of her aunt's house she didn't stop till she hit the limits her body had. _

_End of Flashback_

Quinn was crying after telling Rachel the story of her mother's death. Rachel just held her close and let her cry. After almost an hour Quinn had stopped crying. "Better?" Rachel asked whipping the tears from her cheeks.

Quinn nodded and said "Yeah, I feel lighter."

"That's good." Rachel said pecking the girl's lips.

"Can we go? My dad is gonna be waiting for me." Quinn said getting up from the grass.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel said following her. Quinn got into Santana's car and drove them to her house, they sat in comfortable silence holding hands. They got to Quinn's house Jessie and Santana where waiting outside.

"Hells no Berry you made my home girl cry!" Santana said screaming and Jessie pulled her back. Rachel hid behind Quinn.

"Amor esperate (Love wait) and see what happen please." Jessie said to Santana.

"Okay, sorry I have rage." Santana said.

"Its okay and no I did not make her cry, we had a very deep conversation and she got a lot of out that she need to get out and I listened to her because that's the kind of _girlfriend_ I am." She said smiling.

"Finally!" Santana said smiling and high fiveing her girlfriend.

Sergeant Fabray came out of his house with a black jeans and a white shirt and a black suit jacket. "Girls." He said smiling.

"Hey, Mr. F!" Santana said smiling.

"Santana" He said smiling and giving her a questioning look about the girl that was with her.

"Oh Mr. F this is my girlfriend Jessie Hernandez." She said

"Nice to meet you Jessie." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fabray." She replied and the he noticed his daughter.

"Quinnie sweetie you okay?" He said getting closer to her.

"Yeah daddy, I just-"She said getting caught off my Rachel.

"She got a lot of out that she needed to get out." Rachel said smiling and Quinn mouthed a thank you.

Her dad smiled and looked at Rachel and said "You must be Rachel Berry."

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

READ & REVIEW!


	17. She Shipped Faberry

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Quinnie sweetie you okay?" He said getting closer to her.

"Yeah daddy, I just-"She said getting caught off my Rachel.

"She got a lot of out that she needed to get out." Rachel said smiling and Quinn mouthed a thank you.

Her dad smiled and looked at Rachel and said "You must be Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled and nodded and held out her hand saying "Yes, Sergeant Fabray."

Russell laughed taking the girl's hand and saying "You can call me Russell."

Rachel smiled and said "okay Mr. Fabray"

Russell laughed and shook his head. He stop and asked his daughter, "Quinnie you ready to go?"

Quinn nods "Yeah. Dad can Rach come with us?"

Russell smiles widely, "I'm sure your mom would love that."

They said bye to Jessie and Santana, they soon got in the car and head to Lima Memorial Cemetery. When they got there Russell said his greeting to his beloved wife, Rachel saw the love still in the man's eye. She wished her and Quinn will always have that; that kind of love that doesn't die not even when one of them has left. She smiled and placed the roses they bought her on top of the grave the stood there in silent for a moment and her and Quinn walked away for a few minutes to give her parents some privacy. When they came back the man's eyes where blood shot red but he smiled at them before he said "Ready to go home girls?"

Quinn was first to speech up, "Can we stay for a while? I can call San or you for a ride back."

Russell nodded and hugged the girls good bye.

"Why did you want to stay?" Rachel says taking a sit next to her girlfriend right in front of her mother's grave.

"I want to tell you things about me. I'm not what most people make me out to be." She says.

"I know, you aren't." Rachel says smiling at her girlfriend.

"You're the first person, I told about her." She says giving Rachel a small smile.

"What about Santana?" Rachel asked

"She was there when I found out so that doesn't count." Quinn says shrugging.

Rachel gets closer to her and snuggles into Quinn's warmth. "Do you miss her?" Rachel feels dumb for asking this question but she knows it's the only question she could think of that wouldn't hurt Quinn to answer.

"Yes, a lot. She was my best friend; she always knew what I wanted even though I choose not to see it." Quinn said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

_**Flashback (8**__**th**__** grade)**_

_**I was walking home from school; after practice from cheerleading when I heard so one walking behind me trying to catch up. When I got to the front of my house I finally heard…**_

"_**Quinn!" a loud boyish voice said and I turned.**_

"_**Finn?" I asked the tall boy standing in front of me.**_

"_**Yeah, hey I know you're a cheerleader at school and I'm the quarterback. I like you a lot. I think you're cute and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Finn said awkwardly shifting.**_

"_**Yeah, sure, I guess we can date." I said drily. **_

_**He smiled and said, "I'm going to be the best couple, because you're cute and a cheerleader and I am the awesome quarterback." Then he gave me one of the sloppiest kisses I ever had.**_

Quinn made a disgusted face making Rachel giggle.

_**He left running back to his house, I walked inside mine.**_

"_**Mom, I'm home!" I screamed as I walked in.**_

"_**In here sweetie." She said from the living room window. I walked towards her. **_

"_**Hey mom." I said smiling.**_

"_**Hey sweetie." She replied returning my smile. **_

"_**Can I ask you something?" she asked and I nodded. "Who is that boy?"**_

"_**Finn Hudson, my boyfriend." I told her with a shrug.**_

"_**Boyfriend?" she asked confusedly**_

"_**Yes, mom I'm dating Finn. I mean if it's okay with you and dad." I told her**_

"_**Are you sure you want to date Finn?" she asked**_

"_**Yes, why wouldn't I?" I told her **_

"_**I thought you liked Rachel?" she replied normally. **_

"_**Mom, I was eight let it go I don't like berry like that I was just a dumb kid. I will never like her like that okay, so please just drop it." I replied angrily**_

Rachel giggled into her girlfriend's neck making Quinn roll her eyes and continue.

"_**Sorry, sweetie, I just wanted to see if that's what you want. I here for whatever you decide to choice." She said smiling.**_

"_**I know mom, it's never gonna be berry just to let you know." I said smiling **_

_**My mom walked passed me and said "I wouldn't be too sure of that honey."**_

_**I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend, "she always knew didn't she?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, what sucks is that I never got to tell her she was right."

"I know, but she could see it all from up there." Rachel replied hugging her girlfriend

"Thanks mom." Quinn replied with a smile on her face looking up at the clear spring day sky.

"Why are you thanking her?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"She always fought me so I could be the real me, not the Quinn I thought I had to be." Quinn said

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray for always shipping Faberry." Rachel said smiling

"Faberry?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Fabray and Berry, Santana made it." Rachel said shrugging.

Quinn laughed and asked "When?"

"Movie night, she and Jessie suck at whispering." Rachel replied smiling.

Quinn smiled "Thanks mom, for shipping Faberry." She got up and picked up Rachel.

"Sorry, mom we have to go but I promise to come back, I love you." Quinn said. She and Rachel walked out of the cemetery. They walk out hand in hand when the felt a warm breeze surround both girls; they could have compared it to a hug with the warmth of your mother, but none of the girls said anything not wanting to break the magic. They just looked up at the sky and flashed their famous smiles. They walked out the gate and Quinn texted Santana.

**Hey S can you give me and Rach a ride home from the cemetery?-Q**

**Sure be there in 5-S**

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW!


	18. In A Relationship With

Sorry guys been busy since school just ended for the summer! Hopefully I can update more often now! Well Read and Review! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Sorry, mom we have to go but I promise to come back, I love you." Quinn said. She and Rachel walked out of the cemetery. They walk out hand in hand when the felt a warm breeze surround both girls; they could have compared it to a hug with the warmth of your mother, but none of the girls said anything not wanting to break the magic. They just looked up at the sky and flashed their famous smiles. They walked out the gate and Quinn texted Santana.

**Hey S can you give me and Rach a ride home from the cemetery?-Q**

**Sure be there in 5-S**

Santana picked up the girls and drove Rachel to her house and Quinn to hers. It wasn't five minutes since the girls where apart and they started texting each other.

**I miss you already xoxo –Q**

**I miss you too It still feels like a dream to me xoxo –R**

**Well let's not wake up any time soon okay ;) –Q**

**Not planning on it -R**

**So what are you doing? –Q**

**Hanging out with Jessie planning a party ;) –R**

**Sorry, are you sure you're my girlfriend? Rachel Berry? –Q**

**Yes, this is she and don't be surprised Quinn there is still a lot you got to learn about me ;) –R**

**Wow, okay how about I will ask you something about you and I will tell you something about me. No obvious things -Q**

**Okay, I guess we can do that but you start -R**

**Alright, what did you love to do in middle school? –Q**

**Uhhm, that's hard. I used to love playing football with Noah you –R**

**Wow really? Are you good? And I used to love playing volleyball and later cheerleading of course –Q**

**Yeah, we used to play after school every day, I beat him a couple times. Now I don't think I can lol so volleyball huh? –R**

**Yeah me and san used to be in the school team. But any way what's your favorite un-broadway song? -Q**

**I will have to say, Every rose has its thorn by Miley Cyrus you? –R**

**Hmm that is a hard one, I will have to go with The Only Exception by **Paramore**. :) What city other than New York will you like to live in? –Q**

**Cliché but I will love to live in Paris with you 3 –R**

**Aww, that's so sweet! I love you and I will love that to actually 3 –Q**

**I'm glad you do did you hear? There is no school tomorrow again. –R**

**Really and that's bad why? Lol but why? –Q**

**It's not bad at all but they still haven't found who trashed the school and the cleanup is taking longer than expected -R**

**That's good it gives us a while to be together 3 –Q**

**Talking about us, how are we gonna do this at school I mean –R**

**Just like Santana and Britt did and now Santana and Jessie I'm not afraid Rachel, my dad's opinion was the only I truly cared about and he is just as happy as I am -Q**

**I love you 3 So how do we tell everyone? –R**

**Leave that to me baby ;) Night Love –Q**

**Night Love –R**

Rachel was nervous to see what was gonna happen so see decided to log on to Facebook to get her mind of off things.

** Quinn Fabray **

**Relationship Request [Confirm] [Ignore]**

Rachel nervously clicked confirm.

**Rachel Berry **has changed her relationship status to "In a Relationship with** Quinn Fabray"**

(**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 45 others **like this)

**Comments:**

**Finn Hudson: **Is this a joke?

**Santana Lopez: **No Finnessa, you better leave my home girl's girl alone if you don't want me to go all Lima Heights on you!

(**Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks San.

**Santana Lopez: **No problem Q

**Mercedes Jones: **Finally!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **^ Agree!

**Puck Puckerman: **HOT! SCORE JEW BABE!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm actually the one that asked her out FYI!

**Puck Puckerman: **Well SCORE FABRAY! Just remember if you hurt her you deal with me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Not planning on it!

(**Puck Puckerman, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

**Jessie Hernandez: **Well Congrats! You guys are totally meant for each other!

(**Quinn Fabray **and** Rachel Berry **like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Just like us baby! 3

(**Jessie Hernandez **and** Brittany S. Pierce **like this)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You guys have nothing on me and sugar! ;)

(**Sugar Mota **and **3 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow the glee club got gayer! Literally! Lol

**Blaine Anderson: **Sorry he had too much sugar again! Hahaha well that was priceless lol

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry and 36 others **like this)

Rachel logged off thinking that when better than expected. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in stored for her and Quinn. Both girls felt asleep with a smile on their face because the people that they cared about the most where being supportive of their relationship and that's truly all they cared about. The next morning Rachel woke up to her phone buzzing she grabbed it and read the message.

**Morning Beautiful, get up there is a special glee meeting today 3 -Q**

**Morning Gorgeous, can you give me a ride? -R**

**Sure baby just be ready in 20 -Q**

**No problem baby –R**

As Rachel pressed send, she ran into the bathroom for a quick shower and after changed into a simple I heart New York t-shirt and jeans. She when downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She grabbed a vegan banana muffin and a cup of coffee and a regular chocolate muffin and a decaf for Quinn she set them on table while she when to brush her teeth. When she came back and grab the things from the table when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ready Ray?" Quinn said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, here I got you a chocolate muffin and a decaf." Rachel said handing it over to her smiling girlfriend.

"You're amazing, Now let's go I have a surprise for you." Quinn said as she walked Rachel to her car.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ


	19. The Only Exception

Disclaimer: I don't own glee!

READ & REVIEW

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

She when downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She grabbed a vegan banana muffin and a cup of coffee and a regular chocolate muffin and a decaf for Quinn she set them on table while she when to brush her teeth. When she came back and grabbed the things from the table when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ready Ray?" Quinn said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, here I got you a chocolate muffin and a decaf." Rachel said handing it over to her smiling girlfriend.

"You're amazing, Now let's go I have a surprise for you." Quinn said as she walked Rachel to her car.

Rachel smiled widely at her girlfriend and linked her hand with the blonds intertwining their fingers. "Can I have a hint about the surprise?" She asked curiously.

The blonde smile and stopped at the passenger door leading Rachel into the car. "No, you have to wait." She pulled her into a kiss which Rachel was more than happy to return, "Now get in." Rachel got into the blondes car and Quinn shut the door and got to the driver's side. Quinn drove to the park near the school where the glee meeting was being held again. They both got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the park where the whole club was already there they took a seat next to Jessie and Santana, how were snuggled into each other on the grass.

"Okay Guys! Now that we are all here, I called this meeting to tell you guys that we will not have glee practice till school is back on which as you may know is still unknow, so just have a relaxing break and bond." Mr. Shue said smiling and clapping his hands now and then. "So if no one has nothing to say or perform, then you guys are dismissed."

"Mr. Shue I have something I want to perform." Quinn said standing up.

Mr. Shue smiled "Okay, Quinn, the floor is yours."

Quinn smiled at Puck and Sam how made their way up next to her with their guitars. They started playing a soft melody, none of the glee kids could really place it.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<em>

Quinn remembered the day her dad found out about her mother's death, all she heard was the phone drop to the ground as her dad cried and screamed to the wind.

_He __broke__ his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<br>_

Quinn has watched her dad try to keep himself together when she knew he was hurting as much as she was.

_And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

Quinn promised that she will never forget her mom and when she found love good as her parents she wouldn't let it go. Her eyes were starting to water.

But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.

When she realized what she felt for Rachel, she knew Rachel was her only exception.

_Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<br>_

She walked and stood in front of Rachel, who already had tears running down her face.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.

Quinn held the diva's hands tightly in her own a few tears were running on both their faces.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<p>

Thanks to Rachel, Quinn was starting to realize what love actually meant.

"Wow, Quinn that was amazing." Mr. Shue said whipping his tears away. The whole glee club agreed with him, most of them knew Quinn's mom had passed away but this song showed them that Quinn really loved her parents even though she doesn't like to talk about them.

"Thanks." Quinn replied as Rachel wiped her tears away. If any glee clubber had doubt about those two being together it was definitely gone now.

"Okay guys that's it, your dismissed, enjoy your break." Mr. Shue said and all the glee clubber left except for four.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked as she got closer to Rachel and Quinn with Jessie by her side.

"Yeah, I'm great." Quinn said holding on to the diva's waist from behind.

"Good." She said smiling and holding her girlfriend.

"So what are you guys up to now?" Jessie asked.

Quinn and Rachel shrugged. "Okay. How about another movie night at my house?" Jessie asked.

"Sure." Both girls answered.

"Alright meet you guys there." Santana said smiling and walking with her girlfriend to her car. Quinn and Rachel did the same. All four girls headed to the Hernandez house hold. Santana and Quinn parked in the driveway. All four girls made their way into the house before it started to rain.

"what the fuck was that? I thought it wasn't gonna rain till Sunday?" Santana asked as she closed the door.

"Let me check." Jessie said running to the living room to check the weather with the girls following her.

"Lima Ohio is under a tornado warning alert since heavy thunderstorms are predicted to come our way for the next couple of hours. The warning will expire Friday at 12 am." Was being reported as soon as Jessie turned on the TV like magic all four girls got a call from their parents.

"No I'm fine daddy, I'm at Jessie's… Okay… Don't worry we will be fine… Yes I will… Okay… I will stay safe I promise okay… Bye.. Love you guys too…" Rachel said to her Father Leroy.

"No mami, estoy en casa… No, Rachel is here too… No se preocupen estamos bien.. Okay… I won't do anything stupid mami, si lo prometo… Okay… Bye… Los amo tambien…" Jessie said to her Mother Camila.

"Hey dad, No I'm at Jessie's… Yeah her… Okay… When will you be back?... Monday… Okay… I know… Don't worry I will be fine… Okay… Love you too dad…" Quinn said to her Father Russell.

"No mami, estoy en casa de Chanel… Si ella… No se preocupen estamos bien.. Okay… I won't do anything stupid mami, si lo prometo… Okay… Bye… Los amo tambien…" Santana said to her Mother Maribel.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

Translations:

"No mami, I'm home… No, Rachel is here too…Don't worry we will be fine... Okay… I won't do anything stupid mami, yes I promise… Okay… Bye… Love you guys too…" Jessie said to her Mother Camila.

"No mami, I'm at Chanel's house… yes her… Don't worry we will be okay.. Okay… I won't do anything stupid mami, yes I promise… Okay… Bye… Love you guys too…" Santana said to her Mother Maribel.


	20. Thunderstorm, Truth and Dare

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR PANDORA!

READ AND REVIEW

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"What do we do know guys?" Santana asked as they hung up their phones.

"It's a tornado warning, so we probably head to the basement." Jessie told the girls. The girls nodded in response. Jessie took Santana hand and led them into the basement with Rachel and Quinn in tow.

"We are going to be bored done here babe." Santana whined.

Rachel smiled and asked "When was the last time you were down here Santana?"

The girls when through a door that leads them to a dark staircase. Santana shrugged and said "I don't even remember Berry."

Jessie laughed lightly "Don't worry babe it not as boring as it used to be." The girls got to the end of the dark staircase and Jessie turn on the lights to reveal a complete game room.

"Wow!" Quinn and Santana said in unison. Rachel and Jessie head over the big sofa in the middle of the room in front of a large screen.

"Why didn't hang out here earlier?" Santana said smiling and raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Jessie shrugged and replied "I remember you having other plans in mind."

Santana blushed at her girlfriends comment and moved to sit next to her. Quinn smiled and shook her head and sat next to Rachel, who smiled at her and made her way on to her lap.

"So, since we can't repeat those plans with those to in the room, what shall we do?" Santana ask as Quinn and Rachel made a gaging noise, making Jessie laugh.

"We can watch a movie like last time or play some games?" Jessie said.

Santana looked around and saw a ping pong table and hummed "Do you have any cups and beer down here?"

Jessie smiled devilishly and nodded "Beer pong it is!"

Rachel gasped and Quinn laughed and kissed her girlfriends cheek "Don't worry babe, nothing like last time is gonna happen."

"Like last time?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.

Santana laughed and said "Rachel through a party of the glee club last year and every one was so messed up for like a week."

"Why was I invited?" Jessie said mocking hurt.

Santana shrugged "It was her way of getting us to 'bond' " She said using air quotes "but all it got us was a week-long hangover and Brittany to puke on her face and mine."

"That's disgusting babe." Jessie said with her noise scrunched

Quinn smiled and laughed, "Disgusting but true."

Jessie made a gaging noise making the other girls laugh and headed to her dads bar and took out the red cups and a few beers "How many?"

Santana stood up and walked towards her "Well if we start the last row with four and go down to one…" Santana calculated in her head. "We will need 10 cups and beers for each side." She said with a proud smile on her face. Jessie laughed and leaned over the bar and kissed her girlfriend and smiled at her and said "I love you babe."

Santana smiled back and wined at her and replied with a true "I love you too baby."

Jessie and Santana got the cups and walked to the beer pong table and set everything up.

"Q stop making out with berry and get your ass over here." Santana called smiling.

"Shut up Lopez." Quinn replied smiling and as Rachel got off her lap and held out her hand for Quinn to take as she got up. They walked to the ping pong table. "So who plays on whose team?" Quinn asked.

"Me and Jessie against you and Rachel?" Santana asked

Quinn nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "Alright, it's on Lopez."

Santana fist pounded into to the air and screamed "Chanya versus Faberry!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at her confusedly. "Chanya?" Quinn asked

"Faberry?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked at them and deadpanned. "Ay dios mio, its Chanya is me and Jessie since our names are Chanel and Sanya and Faberry is for Fabray and Berry." Santana said like it was the most obvious thing.

Quinn and Rachel smiled and looked at the two other girls from the other side of the table. Then Santana got her famous evil smirk spread widely across her face and both girls knew this wouldn't end well.

"Satan? What's up?" Quinn asked cautiously

Santana smirked and replied. "Why don't we spice it up a bit?"

Jessie bit her lip and nodded thinking and replied, "How?"

"You miss the cup it's a dare, you get it in the person has to answer a question truthfully, and nothing we say leaves this room." Santana said smiling. The rest of the other girls agreed.

"Deal." The other girls agreed

"Okay Fabray shoot!" Santana said.

With that that they started Quinn her first shot. Quinn groaned. Santana laughed and said "We will start easy Q don't worry, I dare you to kiss Berry." Quinn smiled and turns to her side and hugged Rachel's waist pulling her for a soft kiss that Rachel happy returned. The thunder cracked loudly and pulled the girls apart.

"I got this." Jessie said turning the stereo on and plugging in her phone and opening her Pandora app to a Pop station and turned it loud enough to block out the horrible thunder storm outside.

"Are you sure it's safe to have that on?" Quinn asked still holding on to Rachel.

Jessie nodded and replied "Yeah my parents don't have electricity all the power in here is solar."

With that the girls continued their beer pong game, Santana made her first one making Quinn drink it. Quinn smiled and turned to Santana and said. "Truth time!"

"Shit, I really didn't think this one through did I?" Santana joked.

Quinn smiled and nodded and told Santana, "I will go easy, hmmm have you ever snuck into the guys shower room?"

Santana thought about it and nodded and said "Once, Puck dragged me in there to have a talk. That place smells like gym socks!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow and said, "A talk?"

Santana gave her a what the hell look and replied, "Yes, we did talk you know! It was after the whole Finn thing happened and he wanted to be all sappy so he said it was the only place no one will see him"

Quinn smiled, nodded and said, "Alright! Your turn Jessie."

Then it was Jessie's turn almost making it but not. Jessie groaned and said, "Dammit it!"

Rachel laughed lightly and said, "Hop around like a rabbit Jess."

Jessie looked at Rachel and told her, "Seriously?" Rachel nodded "Ughh!" Jessie said before she started hopping around the basement like a rabbit. The three other girls were laughing so hard.

Jessie stopped and tried to catch her breath, "Uggh your turn Rach"

Rachel made her shoot and Jessie drank the beer gladly after hopping around. Jessie got the chance her get the diva back.

"Rachel who was your first crush?" She asked making the diva stop laughing and glare at her. Jessie smirked "Sorry Rach, you got it in so you have to answer it."

Rachel bit her lip and took a sip out of the beer her girlfriend still had in her hand. Quinn gave her an are you okay look and she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Quinn" She said blushing. Quinn smiled and hugged her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "That's cute babe." She told her.

"You guys make me want to puke rainbows." Santana said making her girlfriends laugh.

"Whatever! My shoot." Quinn said smiling and restarted the game.

They girls laughed and joked around and where enjoying the game. They were glad they could finally loosen up a bit and be carefree with their new friends and girlfriends. The music was blasting throughout the basement making them forget about the storm. At the end of the game Quinn had drank half of the beers set up as well as Rachel; while the two brunettes where enjoying a triumphing hug and kiss. The girls definitely agreed not to share anything that theydid.


	21. Starting A Fire

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!

READ AND REVIEW

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Jessie was having fun with her friends but she decided that they could use a little more to drink so she went into her emergency cabinet and took out her grey goose bottle she just got.

She walked over to the girls and said, "how about round 2?" She waved the bottle around smiling.

Rachel was the only one that objected but gave in when Quinn told her it was just for fun and nothing will happen. They started taking shots. The music was still blasting through the now rain storm. Santana smiled and pulled Jessie in for a kiss. Quinn smiled at her friend before she pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel gladly returned it and deepened it by tangling her hands in the girl's hair. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. Rachel started walking slowly making Quinn walk backwards and after a few step slump down on to the couch. Rachel straddled Quinn and continued to kiss her. Rachel rolled her tongue on Quinn's bottom lip; Quinn granted her entrance. Rachel traced Quinn's lips with her tongue before she darted her tongue into her mouth and licked the roof of it. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss. Rachel started feeling light headed and pulled back smiling to catch her break as did Quinn. Quinn smiled at Rachel and said, "Wow that was..."

"Breathtaking" Rachel finished smiling before pecking the blonde's lips.

"Guys you want to play never have I ever?" Santana asked from the couch across from them in the same position as them. Rachel hesitated to answer while Quinn quickly agreed.

Jessie and Santana sat closer to de girls while Jessie poured the shots they needed Santana explained the game," okay so what we gonna do is one of us is gonna say something we haven't done and if you actually have done it you drink the shot cool?" Rachel and Quinn nodded in comprehendment. "Okay since Fabray started our last game I will start this one, so never have I ever..." Santana stopped to think for a moment before finish with, "Never have I ever gotten drunk of three wine coolers."

She smirked as Quinn and Rachel took their shot. Jessie laughed and refilled the girls shot glasses. Quinn rolled her eyes and said," Never have I ever had sex drunk."

She smirked and winked her eye at Santana when she gave her the death stare and she laughed when Jessie took a shot as well. Rachel leaned in to whisper into Quinn's ear, "They are so meant for each other."

Quinn smiled and pecked the girls cherry vodka flavored lips. Rachel smiled and turned to the other girls and said," Never have I ever had sex."

She shrugged as the other two brunettes took their shots; Quinn smiled and took Rachel to sit on her lap and wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. Jessie refilled the empty glasses and smiled and thought of something she thought it would be funny and said, "Never have I ever kissed Rachel."

Rachel turned pale and turned to the shot glasses. Quinn smiled and took a shot glass as the same time Santana did. Quinn's smiled dropped; Santana took her shot and avoided Quinn's confused gaze as well as her girlfriends. Quinn took her shot before she said, "What hell was that?"

Santana bit her lip and looked down and played with her fingers. Rachel slowly moved from Quinn's lap on to the couch.

Jessie jaws dropped and Quinn cleared her throat and said," say something." She looked at Santana and Rachel.

Santana looked up and sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip and said, "It happened..."

_Flashback (Rachel's party extravaganza)_

_Rachel stumbled out of the bathroom and landed on her ass. Santana walking up the stairs and saw her on the floor. _

_She walked up to her and said," You okay berry?" _

_Rachel looked up and said, "Ye-ah... I'm f-fine." _

_Santana rolled her eyes and helped the diva up, "off to bed?"_

_Rachel shook her head and slurred out, "I w-want to go b-back." _

_Santana rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and told her, "What you need is a breath mint and some coffee." Rachel sighed and held on to Santana shirt for support. Santana carefully lead her into the kitchen; she sat her on top of the kitchen counter. Rachel gave her a small smile and Santana returned it she moved to get the coffee pot started and came back with a glass of water for Rachel. _

_"Here, drink this." She said handing the glass to Rachel. Rachel smiled and took the glass and drank the water. _

_Santana smiled back and told her, "They all left when you were in the bathroom." She leaned against the counter next to Rachel. _

_Rachel nodded and put her glass down, and asked her, "Why are you still here?" _

_Santana shrugged and said, "I was on my way out and I found you, I'm not that big of a bitch to leave you on the floor." The coffee pot chirped and Santana when to it and poured two cups. She walked back to Rachel and handed her a cup. They drank the coffee in comfortable silence. Rachel finished her coffee feeling more sober; she tried to get off the counter and lost her balance. Santana caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so she could regain her balance. Rachel swallowed hard and bit her lip. Her gaze landed on the Latina's Lips. Santana unconsciously licked her lips as she matched the divas gaze. Rachel leaned closer biting her lower lip. Santana leaned the rest of the way and crashed their lips together. Rachel took the Santana lips into a kiss. Santana started to kiss back and Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana placed her hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel leaned more into the Latina while Santana wrapped her arms around the divas waist. Rachel fisted Santana's top in her hands and leaned up against her. Santana picked up Rachel by the waist and sat her on the counter. Rachel parted her legs enough for Santana to walk between them. When breathing became a problem the girls slowly parted._

_Rachel bit her lower lip and said, "Wow." Santana nodded in agreement._

_They looked at each other and smiled. Santana chuckled before she said, "You seem fine now, I should go."_

_Rachel smiled and nodded and said, "Thank you for everything Santana." The girls started walking to the door._

_Santana smiled and nodded, "No problem Berry. Hey about the kiss…" _

_Rachel smiled and leaned against the door frame when she opened it, "Don't worry about it, I know you have feeling for someone else, it was just an in the moment thing."_

_Santana smiled and gave her a light hug, which Rachel returned. "You're not so bad you know Berry." _

_Rachel smiled and grabbed the door and closed it half way and said, "Good night Satan." _

_Santana smiled and turned back and said "Night Hobbit."_

_End of flashback._

Rachel's phone vibrated and she read the text message she got.

**Victoria Text: Hey babe, we should talk. I miss you. **


	22. I Need You In My Life

Disclaimer: I DON'TOWN GLEE! or else Faberry would have been together by now (:

Summary: Rachel develops a crush on the head cheerio Quinn Fabray; destiny seems to be on her side.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel read the texts and sighed; she put her phone back in her pocket.

"So it didn't mean anything between you two?" Quinn asked Santana and Rachel.

"It was just a drunken kiss Q." Santana said and Rachel nodded. Jessie and Quinn sighed in relief and smiled at their girls. Jessie looked at the clock and realized it was late and well after what happened or she caused she knew they were tired.

"We should go to bed." Jessie said with a yawn and the girls agreed quickly.

Jessie turned the music off "It's just raining now, we should head upstairs." She said taking Santana's hand. The girls headed upstairs. Santana and Jessie stayed in Jessie's room while Quinn and Rachel stayed in the guest bedroom.

"Are you mad?" Rachel asked softly as they got ready for bed.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting it."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry you found out like this."

Quinn slipped into the sweats Jessie gave them before walking over to Rachel and hugging her waist from behind. Rachel couldn't help but smile and lean back into Quinn.

Quinn kissed her cheek and told her "Don't worry its okay, it's in the past. Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Rachel nodded a light thunder cracked making her jump.

Quinn tightened her grip and the diva's waist, "You okay princess?"

Rachel shook her head and leaned further back into Quinn "I don't do good when it comes to dealing with thunderstorms."

Quinn kissed her temple and leaned into whisper in her ear, "Don't worry I will hold you all night, I promise."

Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn's warm breath hit her ear and send shivers through her skin. She nodded slowly. Quinn let go of her waist and grabbed on to Rachel's hand to lead them to the bed. Quinn lifted the covers and laid on her back. Rachel followed Quinn on to the bed. Once see saw Quinn lying on her back, she smiled biting her lower lip; She slowly crawled on top of Quinn, letting her body hover over Quinn. Quinn watched Rachel slowly crawl on top of her. When Rachel was completely hovering over Quinn; she placed her hands on Rachel's hips bringing her down. Rachel let Quinn press their bodies together. Rachel leaned her head down and captured Quinn's lip in a kiss. Quinn completely pressed their bodies together kissing Rachel back. Rachel let her body fall on Quinn smiling into the kiss. Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's side making Rachel sigh happily against her lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss. Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek. Quinn tangled her fingers into Rachel's brown locks. Rachel let her tongue slide out of her lips and brush against Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn parted her lips granting Rachel entrance. Rachel slid her tongue into Quinn's mouth mapping every part of it; she ran her tongue on the middle of the roof of Quinn's mouth. Quinn let out a soft moan into her girlfriend's mouth. Rachel smirked and lightly sucked Quinn's tongue earning another small moan from her blonde beauty. Quinn's body was becoming j-ello; everything Rachel was doing felt so good and natural. They parted to catch their breath. Rachel smiled at Quinn who smiled back at her caressing her cheek. Rachel leaned into Quinn's touch; she leaned her head on the crook of Quinn's neck and sighed happily.

Quinn smiled and whispered "can we sleep like this?"

Rachel smiled and whispered back "I will love too"

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead while she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel smiled and hid her face on Quinn's neck with her ear pressed against Quinn's pulse point. Quinn closed her eyes and happily drifted off to sleep. Rachel smiled and felt the way Quinn's began to get its normal heart beat back; she closed her eyes as she listen to Quinn's heart beat on her ear and drifted peacefully to sleep. Rachel was the first one still gripping on to Quinn tightly; she smiled and leaned forward leaving a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips; a small smiled crossed Quinn's lips as she slept.

She smiled and reached for her jeans taking out her phone and finding  
><em>2 missed calls from Dad<br>3 missed calls from Daddy  
>1 missed call from Finn<br>5 missed calls from Victoria_  
><strong>Victoria text: I really do miss you babe<strong>

**Daddy text: Hey honey just wanted to make sure you and the girls are fine please call us, or send us a text saying your fine. Love you sweetie.  
><strong>

**Victoria text: Come on Rachel don't be like that baby  
><strong>

**Victoria text: Ray baby te amo, perdoname (I love you, forgive me)  
><strong>

**Victoria text: Bebe please call me I miss tu vose (Baby please call me I miss your voice)**

Rachel sighed and replied to her parents.

**Rachel text: Daddy we are all fine and safe, no damage done to anyone or anything it just rained, I will have the girls texts their parents once there up. Love you guys : )**

Rachel sighed and leaned against the head board to reply to the rest.

**Rachel text: Victoria we talked it's over.**

**Victoria text: Why? I love you and I know I was stupid but please give me a shot bebe.**

**Rachel text: I did already and you messed it up. I'm not your baby any more.**

**Victoria text: Give me one shot to explain my self, nothing else if you don't want to. I just miss you in my life.**

**Rachel text: I gave you a chance to do it and you messed it up. If you need me in your life so bad, wouldn't have done what you did.**

**Victoria text: Ray bebe I know, I messed up. I regret not treating you to everything you wanted. I know I messed up badly; I just want to talk it out. I want you in my life at least as my friend, I love you but I can deal with just hanging you as a friend if my other opinion is losing you completely. Just a talk at the park like you liked please Ray? **

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Thank you for the alerts and favorites, guys! Totally appreciate them don't forget to review! (:


	23. A Call

**Sorry for taking so long to update, had a huge case of writers block. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Read and Review! Thank you to all of those who have really feel the love guys! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters of Jessie and Victoria. :)**

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn started to feel the absence of her girlfriend and smiled sleepy. She got up and crawled over to Rachel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, Quinn leaned her front on Rachel back and kissed her neck. A smile made its way across Rachel's face and she leaned back into her girlfriend forgetting her about her reply. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her onto the bed and laying her down. Quinn smiled and straddled the girl's waist.

"Morning Love" Quinn said smiling down at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and put her hands on Quinn hips, "Morning Lion" She said teasing Quinn's golden locks in their crazy morning form.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lover's lips. Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips and tangled her fingers in her head. Rachel parted her lips and took Quinn's bottom lip between her own kissing her back. She lightly sucked on Rachel's bottom lip; Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her fingers started massaging Quinn's scalp. Quinn's eyes shut and her brushed her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel parted her mouth giving Quinn full permission to explore her mouth. Quinn darted her tongue into Rachel's mouth; she graced the roof of Rachel's mouth making the diva release a small moan. Quinn smirked and grinded down on the diva as she traced patterns on the roof of her mouth with her tongue. Rachel's moans grew louder when...

"Put on some clothes bitches we're going to breadstix!" Santana yelled as she walked into the door with her eyes covered. Quinn pulled back and got off the diva quickly and Rachel turned on the bed hiding her blushing face into a pillow. Santana uncovered her eyes and laughed walking out and shutting the door again. Santana continued walking and chuckling into Jessie's room. Santana walked behind her girlfriend and hugged her waist as she kissed her neck.

Jessie smiled "Baby, I just got into this clothes" Santana keep kissing her girlfriends neck, when her phone ringed. Jessie chuckled, "Save by the bell." She pulled away from Santana to get her phone and answer. She put it on speaker as she place it on her vanity, so she could do her hair.

"Hello?" Jessie said

"Jay?" a female voice came through the phone. Santana raised and eyebrow and walked to her girlfriend hugging her waist from behind.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone, "What the fuck do you want Victoria?"

"Have you seen Rach?" Victoria asked and Santana gave Jessie a weird look through the mirror.

"You seriously need to leave her alone, and get over her." Jessie said a little harshly

"Like the way you got over Chanel?" Victoria said, Jessie's eyes watered. Santana's heart stung and her rage started to boil as she saw tears in her lover's eyes. Santana kissed Jessie's cheek tightening her hold on the girls waist.

"Bitch you better re-word what you just told MY girlfriend" Santana said loudly and pecked her girlfriends lips. "As for you, better leave hobbit, alone before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

"Whatever" Victoria said clearly annoyed and hung up.

Santana turned Jessie in her arms. She wiped her tears away and gave her a gentle kiss that made Jessie smile, she returned the kiss, Santana slowly pulled away.

"I love you Chay" Santana mumbled against Jessie's lips.

Jessie smiled wider and mumbled back "I know baby, I love you too." She slowly pulled back as she heard Rachel clear her throat with Quinn behind her and her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. Santana jumped at bit. Quinn chuckled from behind her girlfriend.

Santana glared at Quinn, "What Fabray?"

Quinn's laughter gained volume, " And you said I was whipped."

Santana raised an eyebrow before letting go of her girlfriend and running towards Quinn. Once Quinn saw her she quickly let go of her girlfriend and ran towards the living room. Santana yelled after Quinn "Guera [blondie] better get your ass back here"

Quinn kept laughing as she ran into the living room. Santana catched up to her and tackled her into the couch. Quinn squeaked as her both was lightly crushed under the Latina. The Latina laughed and sat on top of her best friends body. "Take it back, Q"

"No" Quinn said through laughter.

"Take it back" Santana said as she lightly bounced on Quinn's body. Quinn shook her head as her laughter became louder. Jessie and Rachel came in smiling and shaking their heads. Santana kept jumping on Quinn; a few minutes later Quinn took her words back and Santana jumped off her. The girl got into santana's car and drove to breadsticks. Both couples walked hand in hand into the restaurant. They headed towards a booth in the back that provided them with privacy. As they reached their booth Jessie and Rachel froze. Rachel's heart started beating frantically and Jessie switch her gaze between the strangers seating to the side of the booth they had chosen and Rachel.

Jessie spoke up, "How about we go to that new Karaoke place?" She pulled Santana's hand back making the girl bump into Quinn and Rachel.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, she hadn't missed the glance her girlfriend made between the group of strangers and Rachel. "No babe, I has to have my breadsticks." Santana pulled her lightly back to the booth's direction.

Jessie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and lightly pulled back. "Sanya" She said with a pleading tone. Then it clicked.

"Esto es sobre esa llamada? No? [this is about that call? Right?]" Santana asked looking into her girlfriend's eyes finding her answer there. Jessie sighed and nodded lightly.

Santana sighed and took a breath and looked at Quinn. "Q"

Quinn noticed it was Santana's we-got-some-ass-to-kick look. Santana and Quinn stepped forward but Jessie and Rachel wrapped their arms around their midsection as a brunette got up from her seat and shot a quick glance towards them. The brunette walked towards the girls with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ray? Jay?" She said as she approached them and the girls tensed behind their girlfriends.

Rachel and Jessie took a deep breath and let go off their girlfriends and but on a fake smile on their face as they stepped in front of Santana and Quinn, "Victoria" They said acknowledging the girls presence


	24. A Run In With The Past

**Sorry for taking so long to update, Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Read and Review! Thank you to all of those who have really feel the love guys! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters of Jessie and Victoria. :)**

**AN: **

**Jessie Hernandez ||FC: Shay Mitchell||**

**Victoria Garcia ||FC: Lucy Hale||**

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Victoria smiled at the girls, "Long time no see."

Jessie rolled her eyes getting irritated by the girl's presence. Rachel just sighed and nodded at the girl's comment. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Jessie's hand and gave Victoria a death glare. "Excuse me wanna be Lucy Hale, we wants to eat." Santana said with her HBIC tone making her back away enough to allow Santana and Jessie to pass by and walk to their booth. Quinn got the hint and knew there was something up with the girl; she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer as she walked in front of the girl. Rachel body naturally melted into Quinn's she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn used that to her advantage and gave the girl a death glare; they sat in front of Santana and Jessie. Victoria swallowed hard and walked back to her booth.

"Comfy much smurfette?" Santana teased Rachel. Rachel blushed and hid her face in the crook of Quinn's neck. Santana and Jessie chuckled.

"Leave her alone" Quinn said hugging the girl closer to her side.

Santana smirked and made a cracking whip sound and Jessie laughed louder. Quinn gave them a glare and but that only silenced Jessie. Santana just smirked and shook her head at the blond.

Rachel managed to get her skin color back to its normal color and pulled away slowly from Quinn and gave her a kiss on the cheek making Quinn smile. A waiter came with two glasses of iced tea and two glasses of lemonade and set them on the table.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the teenage boy, "We haven't order anything yet."

The boy nodded, "Yes, this drinks are a treat from the girl sitting right over there." He said point to Victoria's direction. The Latina's blood started to boil.

"Well, you can take them back and tell her I said to fuck off if she knows what's good for her." The boys nervously took the glasses back to Victoria's booth. Victoria looked over at Rachel and bit her lip. Rachel ignored her and turn to Santana who's rage was obviously building up.

"Santana, just leave it please." Rachel said softly giving her half a Latina took a deep breath.

"Just listen to her babe, she's not worth it." Jessie whispered to Santana. Santana calmed down as she heard Jessie's voice and nodded.

Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What's going on?"

Santana stood quiet while Rachel and Jessie shared a look. Rachel sighed and looked over at Quinn.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to get mad." Quinn gave her a hesitant nod.

"I used to date Victoria freshman and some of sophomore year." Rachel said softly, Quinn nodded taking it all in. Santana chuckled and mumbled gay berry, Jessie bit her bottom lip to keep her from smiling as she lightly elbowed Santana's rib.

"Okay, let's not let her ruin our day okay?" She said normally and the girls nodded in response; Santana was the only one that did not miss the fire in Quinn's eyes. She knew if Victoria tried anything more than friendly with the diva Quinn would not hesitate to kick her ass. Santana new waiter came and took their orders, they order their regular dishes and Santana made sure there was always breadsticks at the table. The girls were talking about what do next, when Rachel's phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and read the message.

**Victoria: Is she why you won't give me a second chance?**

**Rachel: No, I'm not giving it to you because you don't deserve it, but she is also why.**

**Victoria: Please just hear me out, just a talk nothing more. I promise. I'm begging you.**

Rachel quickly read the text messages while the girls were still discussing on what to do next. She looked over at Victoria, who was looking at her, their eyes locked and Rachel could see the regret and sadness in her eyes. She sighed softly and turned back to her phone to reply.

**Rachel: Fine.**

**Victoria: Thank you, at the park, tonight?**

**Rachel: Sure.**

Rachel put her phone back in her pocket and snuggled back into her girlfriend's side. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Okay, so can you guys just choose already, its getting aggravating." Jessie said with a small pout, Quinn and Santana have been fighting for the past ten minutes on where to go next.

"Movies"

"Laser Tag"

Jessie whined and Rachel smiled. She kissed Quinn's cheek and whispered in her ear. Quinn pouted and gave in to what Rachel wanted.

"Fine, laser tag it is Lopez." She said as Santana fist pounded and Jessie mumbled a finally. The girl's called for their tap. Santana and Quinn split it half and half inciting it was there job as the best girlfriends to pay. The girls moved from Breadstix to Laser Quest a few minutes away from their previous destination. The girls entered the building. They signed in and got everything they needed.

"Okay time to make teams" Said Santana

"Okay, so how should we do it?" Jessie said and Santana mumbled 'wanky' before getting a playful glare and elbow in the ribs from her girlfriend. Santana let out a small chuckle.

"How about a best friend war?" Rachel smirked and took Jessie from Santana. "Us against them."

"Berry, 1. It ain't cool to take my girl away like that..." Santana smirked at Quinn who was smiling. "2. You are on, me and Q are gonna kick your sweet asses." They high-fived each other.

"More like kiss." Jessie said with a winked and high-fived Rachel as they ran off into the obstacle course, with Quinn and Santana shortly behind.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jessie and Rachel came out of the building with big smiles on their faces as each of the held a tiny trophy.

Santana and Quinn whined. "That was so not fair!"

"Stop being sore losers." Jessie said as she looked back at them.

"I'm not a sore loser babe! You guys cheated and you know it." She pointed out.

"Its wasn't cheating it was a very thought out plan." Rachel smirked at Santana, and Santana gave her a small glare.

_flashback_

_They had been chasing each other around the obstacle course for 15 minutes when Santana got the first hit on Rachel. Jessie got the first shot at Santana and Quinn 2 minutes later. An hour later Jessie hugged Santana from behind making her forget about the game only to shot her twice making her scream "Shit" and making Quinn come to the rescue, only to be shot. Quinn ran back into hiding. Rachel and Jessie split to look for Quinn while a pouty Latina sat at the bench after wasting her 3 lifes. Jessie gave up looking several minutes after, and headed towards her girlfriend. Quinn and Rachel keep running around the course, until they bumped into each other making them both fall on their asses._

"_shit" Quinn said as she hit the ground with a thud._

_Rachel tripped over a nearby tower and landed harshly on the floor, "OWW" She said as she let out a small yelp of pain. As Quinn heard her girlfriend, she got scared and quickly made her way to the girl._

"_You okay baby?" She said picking up the girl carefully._

"_Yeah, it was just a small fall" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend_

"_I can make it better" Quinn smiled back and kissed her, Rachel smiled into the kiss and shot Quinn mumbling gotcha onto her lips. The lights turned on and the screen declared Rachel and Jessie Winners._

"This is all your fault Q." She said looking at the blonde.

"Say you, at least my girlfriend only shot me once." She smiled and kissed Rachel as Santana rolled her eyes and did the same to her girlfriend. Santana and Quinn drove the girls to their house's, where they said their goodbyes and promised to be back tomorrow. Rachel was getting ready for bed when her phone vibrated.

**Victoria:So park in 5 minutes?**

Rachel sighed, she had totally forgotten about agreeing to talk to Victoria.

**Rachel: Okay, see you there.**

Rachel got into her sweats and hoodie and headed towards the park, when she got there Victoria was sitting at a bench. She made her way to the girl and the girl smiled and said, "Hey"

"Hi" Rachel replied


	25. The Past Breaking Down

**Sorry I took so long to update! Really Really Really bad writer's block with this story. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Hope you guys are liking the story.  
>The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.<strong>

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Victoria motion for the girl to sit next to her, Rachel sighed shook her head, "Why did you want to talk Victoria?"

Victoria felt a little sting as the girl used her full name, "Wow Rae, back to first names again?" She let out a small sigh.

Rachel let a frustrated chuckle "What did you really expect, that with a few sweet text messages I would run back to you like nothing ever happened?"

Victoria shook her head slightly "No I never thought it was gonna be that easy Rach, I know I messed up badly, but if you give me a second chance I can prove to you, that it was always you that were my one and only."

Rachel let out a small bitter chuckle, "Messed up badly is the understatement of the year, you cheated on me with my best friend! My Best FRIEND!"

Victoria got up and stood near Rachel, "Aren't you being a little to double standard here? You forgave her like it was nothing, and I get all this stupid bull shit of seeing you run towards the first idiot that shows interest in being more than friends." She said angrily.

Rachel shook her head taking a step back, "God, I was stupid enough to actually believe you wanted to fix something." Rachel said in the verge of tears, she couldn't help it; Victoria was always gonna have a special place in her heart.

Victoria felt guilty as she saw Rachel's eyes water, she stepped closer wiping the Rachel's tears away. Rachel shook her head and pulled away from her touch, "Don't" She said with a tear filled voice.

Victoria sighed softly both of them not moving, "I'm sorry Rach, its just why did you forgive her so easily?"

Rachel wiped her tears, before new ones slid down her face. "Because you slept with Jessie, you knew how close we are and didn't even care enough to think about it."

"Why do I get all the bullshit, and Jessie get out of this like nothing is her fault? I just don't fucking understand your logic"

Rachel's anger and frustration was starting to build up, "I forgave her because, she drank herself to the point where she didn't even know her name, you knew that day was the "anniversary" of when the one person she truly loved left her, you knew she felt lonely, you knew she wanted to feel loved, and you took advantage of that to keep your freaking 'Stud' status at school. You used her, thats why I forgave her." She said yelling loudly with tears running down her face. None of the girls noticing the figure with clenched fisted in a good hearing distance.

Victoria was upset and held Rachel against her, Rachel tried to pull away but her sobbing made it impossible against the girl's strong hold on her.

"I'm sorry bebe (baby), I was drunk, I love you so much Rae, you are the one she meant nothing I swear bebe, you are my one and only, if I could take back that day I would." She whispered into Rachel's hair, making Rachel cry hard harder and try to pull away more. Victoria's apology was a little too late, all Rachel wanted was to make this go away and go home and talk to her beautiful girlfriend. Victoria held on to the girl tighter, being easy since the girl's sobs made her weaker. She didn't want her to feel like this, she wanted to make it all go away. She held Rachel tighter against the other girls will and crashed their lips together holding Rachel's face close to hers. Rachel panicked more when she felt Victoria's lips on her own. Before she knew it she was being pulled away from Victoria, her sobs not stopping, the grip on her waist was familiar. She leaned in to the warm body crying into the girls shoulder. The girl held her tighter into her.

"Leave before I cut you into a million pieces bitch, por que ganas no me faltan (because I'm not missing the desire too)!" Santana screamed in her all Lima Heights, and HBIC tone, scaring the other girl, not feeling like dying Victoria made her way out of the park quickly.

Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel, trying to calm her down. "Shh berry, its okay, she's gone." She said rubbing the girls back lightly. It took a few minutes of Santana rubbing her back and whispering everything was okay for Rachel to calm down. Santana smiled lightly, and let her grip loosen a bit so she could look at the girl face to face. "You feel better?" She asked giving her a small smile.

Rachel smiled lightly back, and nodded, "Yeah, thanks" She said sniffing. Santana wiped her tears. Rachel let out a shaky sniffle and mumbled a thanks to Santana.

"Are you going home?" She asked the smaller brunette and she nodded. Santana held her to her side as they walked. "I will walk you, just incase that crazy puta comes back" Rachel nodded leaning her head against Santana's shoulder feeling really tired and emotionally drained out.

**Q, be at Rachel's in 5. PRONTO. -S**

**Is something wrong?! -Q**

**She need you. -S**

**K, I'm there. -Q**

Santana and Rachel were walking in comfortable silence, about half a block away from Rachel's house, the Latina noticed she was starting to fall asleep against her.

**Never Mind, meet me at my baby momma's house. -S**

**Jessie's? and what's the hell is going on S? -Q**

**Yes, what other one? That is something you need to talk to your girl about. -S**

**Okay, I'm walking over. -Q**

She sighed and picked up the girl bridal style. Rachel made no attempt to stop her; her body felt heavy, she wrapped her arms around her neck to keep both their balance. Santana notice Jessie's house a few feet away and walked there. She knocked, and Rachel held her tighter.

Jessie opened the door, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "What th-"

"Babe, its Berry." She said interrupting her obviously pissed and jealous. Jessie's look soften a whole lot when she heard the girl sniffle.

"Lay her down on the couch" She said stepping out of the way, as she let her girlfriend pass. Santana walked into the living room and laid her on the couch, she made sure she was safe from not falling before turning around and hugging her girlfriend tightly and kissing her deeply and lovingly before breaking down in her arms.


	26. Unwanted Actions

**Sorry I took so long to update! Really Really Really bad writer's block with this story, and my life has just been everywhere lately specially with school. I will try to update more since school as chilled down after midterms and we are only a few weeks away from summer break. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Hope you guys are liking the story.**  
><strong>The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessie held on to Santana tightly, as she returned the kiss. She felt her heart start to pound faster, and her lungs run out of air. Her eyes slowly flutter open when Santana pulled away. The Latina buried her face against Jessie's neck gripping her shirt tightly as cried over the news she had just learned. Jessie held tightly onto her girlfriend, her weight was getting heavier as the sobs got more frequent. Both girls slid to sit on the floor; Santana crawling into Jessie's lap. Jessie wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist, holding her tightly into her as she let her freely cry into her shoulder.<p>

Quinn made her way quickly towards Jessie's house from Rachel's. She knocked against the wooden door, she sighed softly while she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She bit her bottom lip, as she waited for someone to open the door. Quinn took a small breath, remembering the joke she made to Rachel about not locking the door. She reached out and easily pulled the door open. She decided to have Santana talk to her girl about proper safety. Wow, her girlfriend might be rubbing off on her. She walked through the door, her heart raced and mind started running wild when she saw her best friend breaking down in her lover's arms. "W-where is Rach?" She asked in a soft worried tone.

Jessie looked up from Santana, "She is in the couch" She said pointing towards it a she softly rubbed Santana's back. She held her tight, as the girl continued to cry.

Quinn made her way to the couch sitting next to Rachel's sleeping body. She softly ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair moving out of her face. She frowned as she saw the dry tear trails on her cheeks. She turned around to Jessie and Santana, to see the Latina half asleep in her girlfriend's arms from crying. "What happened?" Quinn whispered as Santana's sniffles turned into soft even breaths.

"I don't know, San showed up like dazed out with Rachel asleep or knocked out in her arms, I didn't really get to check on her, after she set her down. She just hugged me tightly and broke down." Jessie explained quietly as she ran her fingers through the sleeping Latina's hair.

Quinn nodded lightly, taking in a small breath, "Do you want me to help you move her to your room or something?" She voiced as she slowly got up and walked towards them.

Jessie nodded, "Please, she's literally on to of me and I can't get up. "

Quinn smiled lightly, as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling her up. Santana's grip on her lover tighten, making her chuckle softly, "Baby, let go. I'm gonna take you to bed." She whispered in her ear, not even a second later Santana's grip loosen completely. Quinn laughed softly as she pulled the girl up and carried her bridal style. "Take her to my room, please." Jessie said softly not trying to wake any of the sleeping girls. Quinn carefully made her way into Jessie's room and placed her best friend on the bed carefully.

"I'm taking Rachel back to my place. Are her parents home?" Quinn whispered as she made her way back to Rachel with Jessie behind her.

"No her dads aren't due back, till a few days."

"Alright, call me if you need anything. Lock your door too." Quinn said picking Rachel up bridal style from the couch.

Jessie gave her small smile and nodded, "okay, how are you getting home?"

"I drove here, it was to late to walk and Santana said it was important." She said as walked out the house with Rachel in her arms. She and Jessie said their goodbyes after she placed the sleeping girl in her car. Jessie when back inside, locking the door before going to her girlfriend. Quinn sighed softly, as she drove to her house, wondering what happened for her best friend and girlfriend break down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

Quinn had managed to get Rachel into her bed without waking her up. She was laying running her fingers through the chocolate locks, as she watch her sleep. Rachel started to stir lightly, trying to get closer to the warmth radiating next to her. Rachel slowly made her way closer to the source of the warmth, she sighed softly as she snuggled closer. She was drifting back into deep sleep when she felt smooth warm skin against her cheek. Her mind raced with all the memories from the earlier events, her heart raced as she pushed herself of the warm body, hopping of the bed. The fast movements made her head dizzy making her lose her balance and her vision to become blurry.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind keeping her from falling, "Hey, baby its me. Relax." Quinn whispered into Rachel's hear. Rachel let out a small sigh of relief as her body relaxed back into Quinn's embrace. Quinn held her tighter, bringing her tighter into her. Rachel throw her head back to rest it against Quinn's shoulder as Quinn guided them back to bed, they laid with Rachel's back flushed against Quinn's front.

They laid in silence before Rachel noticed her surroundings in the dark moon light, "Where are we?" She whispered softly as she turned around in Quinn's arms.

Quinn smiled lightly, running her fingers through the chocolate locks, making the diva sigh softly as she leaned into the touch, "San called me to pick up from Jessie's, you were asleep so I brought you to my house."

Rachel smiled lightly, snuggling more into her. "Thanks baby, how long was I out for?" She asked as she rested her head against Quinn's collarbone.

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head as she ran her hand up and down her back, "A few hours, at least 3. Well since I got you from Jessie's , I don't know how long before that."

Rachel sighed as she buried her face in the curve of Quinn's neck. Quinn nuzzled her nose into Rachel's hair taking in her strawberry scent, "What happened earlier Baby?" She whispered softly. Rachel's body tensed as her hands gripped onto Quinn's shirt. Quinn let out a shaky breath holding on to her girlfriend tighter, "Baby, its okay. I'm here, just tell me what happened."

Rachel's eyes started to get watery, as guilt started to form on the pit of her stomach. She let out a quite sniffle, She had seen Quinn's reaction to cheating a few times before and they were all pretty scary. She wasn't Finn, she didn't do this purposely, she didn't want that kiss. Knowing Quinn's jealousy reactions with her Jessie plan only made her fear grow, she sighed softly against the blonde's neck as slender fingers made their way up and down her back. "Baby do you love me?" Rachel asked softly Lifting her face from the curve of Quinn's neck as she played with the fabric of Quinn's shirt nervously.

Quinn was confused by the question. Her heart started beating quickly, as her mind raced into a thousand ways of how this could end badly. She closed her as she nodded nervously, she pulled Rachel into her and lightly kissed her neck, "I love you more than I ever thought possible" She whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel felt her tears start to come back, she felt a lump in her throat start to build and all the guilt came back. She decided that now after hearing her probably last I love you from Quinn it was time to tell her, even though she didn't want nothing to do with Victoria, even though she regretted and hated herself for meeting her for a talk, she didn't want to lie to her. She leaned into her girlfriend's embrace, making Quinn hold her tighter and Rachel said, "My ex, Victoria kissed me." She whispered softly, with obvious hurt and regret in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was left on a cliff hanger note because I made you guys wait for so long and if I continued after Rachel revealed what happened to Quinn the chapter would have gotten to long. So don't hate me for leaving it like this! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sometime around this week. :)<strong>


	27. We Have A Whole Lifetime For That

**Sorry I took so long to update! I will try to update more since school as chilled down since we are only a few weeks away from graduation. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Don't forget to keep reviewing! They motivate me! Hope you guys are liking the story.**

**I can see the ending of this story is close, hopefully it ends with all you guys being happy, as well as all the girl in the story ;)**

**The show isn't mine but the mistakes on this are.**

**Well here is what you guys all have been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth Quinn's body became stiff. She slowly let go of Rachel, a small haze clouding her brain as a million questions rammed up her brain. She slowly sat and the edge of the bed, a tear rolling down her cheek as the question that was rolling around in her brain since she found out her feelings for the girl resurfaced again, what if I'm to late, and she's in love with someone else?<p>

A broken sob brought her out of her daze, Rachel was staring down at her with her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Her usually big brilliant brown eyes, were red and swollen. Her bright smile replaced by a thinned out lips trying to hold back the sobs and tears. The beautiful spirit inside the girl was replaced by tears, regret and sadness. Quinn cleared the knot in her throat, swallowing the slight pain. She took a deep breath and looked into Rachel's eyes, "Do you love her?" It came out soft but full of sadness.

Rachel shook her head walking towards the girl getting down on her knees in front of her. She calmed her tears and sobs, placing her hands loosely in Quinn's "I-I don't love her, I did but that changed she broke my heart during sophomore year. S-she slept with Jessie. She slept with my best friend, to keep a dumb status at school. She didn't even care about me, or the fact that she basically r-raped her."

Quinn's eyes widen, "She what?!" She voice was angry but quiet, her face flushed pink anger boiling in her veins, she pulled her girlfriend in her lap kissing her temple.

Rachel's eyes closed, a small relief making its easy through her body. "J-Jessie was drunk, I don't even think she remembered her name that night. I-I don't know what happens, neither does Jess. I just found them in a bed together, I kicked Victoria out as soon a that it was Jessie. I was holding her hair all night, while she puked. I put her in that b-bed, s-she probably thought s-she was with S-Santana." Rachel started to tear again Quinn held her closer, that girl messed with her girl and her best friend's girl. Knowing Santana she's probably blaming herself for what happened, and wanting to murder that bitch for what she to Jessie. Jessie might not have started on Quinn's good side but she could see the love and happiness she brought to Santana. Quinn might never admit it out loud but that girl won her over as soon as she saw the love in Santana's eyes and the happiness in her laugh. But enough about those two, right now it was time to focus on the distress beauty on her lap.

She ran her pale fingers through chocolate brown locks kissing Rachel's temple. Rachel melted into her girlfriend's warm and calming embrace, she calmed down quickly. Her head rested on Quinn's shoulder. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Rachel broke the silence, "Q-Quinn?" She said softly, scared of what might happen next.

Quinn sighed softly into the loose strands of hair as she held Rachel closer, "Yes baby?" She said softly, making a small smile spread across Rachel's features.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, turning her face to look into the captivating hazel orbs, "I love you Quinn, I don't want anything to with her. I want you baby. Just you and me. No one else. Just us." She finished in a whisper, cupping Quinn's cheeks and kissing her.

Quinn quickly and happily returned the kiss. She smiled nodding against Rachel's lips. "Just us, baby, just us." She whispered as their lips brushed together. Rachel smiled turning in the girl's lap. She straddled Quinn's waist sighing in relief, she ran her fingers through the blonde hair. Quinn smiled up at Rachel kissing the brunette's jaw "You're mine, baby. No wannabe Lucy Hale is gonna take my baby away from me that easy. Not her, not no one." Quinn said in a possessive tone as she started kissing down to the diva's neck.

Rachel let out soft whimpers as Quinn started to attack her neck with kisses and soft nibbles, "I-I'm yours." She softly let out as Quinn started to suck lightly against her pulse point, Rachel released a soft moan. She tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair bringing her closer. Quinn kept her attack sucking and nibbling across the brunette's necks leaving small visible marks in her awake smoothing them out with her tongue gently. Rachel became a whimpering mess in Quinn's lap as an ache between her thighs started to build. "Q-Quinn.." Rachel moaned out.

Quinn smirked softly smoothing the last mark on the girl's neck with her tongue before pulling back and looking in the girl's before lightly pecking her lips, "Yes baby?"

Rachel smiled running her fingers through the blonde locks, she brought her body flushed against Quinn's. "I want you." She whispered lustfully. Their morning heated make out session had left both of them hot and bothered. Rachel would be lying if she said that they wouldn't have gotten farther if Santana hadn't interrupted. She knew she was ready for her first time, Quinn was the perfect person to give that honor to.

"Do you m-mean?" Quinn whispered nervously, placing her hands on the girl's hips.

Rachel nodded giving her a small, simple, loving kiss which was heartily returned, "I'm ready, baby." Quinn smiled nodding in understanding as she planted a kiss on the diva's pouty lips. Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips and tangled her fingers in her head. Rachel parted her lips and took Quinn's bottom lip between her own kissing her back. She lightly sucked on Rachel's bottom lip; Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her fingers started massaging Quinn's scalp. Quinn's eyes shut and her brushed her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel parted her mouth giving Quinn full permission to explore her mouth. Quinn darted her tongue into Rachel's mouth; she graced the roof of Rachel's mouth making the diva release a small moan. Quinn smirked and grinded upward on the diva as she traced patterns on the roof of her mouth with her tongue. Rachel's moans grew louder as her hips involuntarily grinded down.

Quinn started to kiss sideways from the girl's mouth to her jaw, she wrapped her arms tightly around her girl's waist as she stood up. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. She ran her hands down farther, cupping her ass and squeezing gently. Rachel moaned softly as Quinn continued to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck, sucking lightly and nibbling along her collarbone. Rachel licked her lips and moaned softly. Quinn squeezed her ass harder and pulled Rachel against her, closing any distance they had before. She leaned her head up to diva's ear and whispered. "I'm going to take care of you, baby.."

Rachel nodded before she left soft lips against her own kissing her as lead backwards into the bed without breaking the kiss. She kissed her back deeply; Rachel bit softly onto Quinn's bottom lip before she wrapped her arms around her neck as Quinn placed her on the bed. Their kisses became hotter and desperate after a few minutes. Quinn's finger's started to play with the hem of Rachel's shirt. Rachel took the hint and lifted her arms up so Quinn could pull her shirt off. Quinn started kissing and sucking onto the newly revealed skin as she as well shedded of her shirt quickly tossing at a side with Rachel's. Rachel caressed the skin on the girls back as she let out whimpers and moans as Quinn memorized her skin. Quinn undid Rachel's front clasp bra, "You're so beautiful..." She whispered as Rachel's breast flooded out of her bra, her swollen, harden nipples made Quinn's mouth water.

Quinn wrapped her lips around one of the harden peaks, sucking on it lightly as Rachel moaned and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair. She suck on the brunette's nipple till it was fully harden before changing and giving her other breast the same treatment, Rachel moaned and arched towards the blonde's mouth. Quinn let go of the completely harden peak. She started to open mouth kiss the valley of the brunette's breast and leading kisses down her body as she did her jeans and slipped them of those incredible long fantastic legs. Rachel lightly scratched her nails against the blonde's scalp as she let out small whimpers as the girl's mouth started to move further south, she pulled off Quinn's shirt as well as her bra. Quinn smirked against the lightly tan, as she kissed up the girl's body to her mouth.

The shared a soft yet passionate kiss as Quinn worked of her own jeans. Their heated skin meeting for the first time had both girl moaning into the kiss. Quinn free them both of their panties as Rachel wrapped her arm's around the girl's pale neck, bringing her in for a more heated kiss. Rachel sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth as they kissed, sending shivers down Quinn's spine. The girls added tongue to the mixture exploring, and mapping each other's mouth as the throbbing in their centers grew with the light touches and heated skin pressed against each other. Quinn pulled away, panting softly as she rested her forehead against Rachel's, she softly whispered, "Are you sure you want this baby?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, she returned Quinn's look of love and lust. "I want it baby, I love you, so please make love to me." She whispered back. Quinn smiled nodding as she started to kiss Rachel's jaw and softly trailing kisses lower and lower. Her kisses become open mouthed as she get to the valley of the perk breast belonging to the brunette. Rachel tangles her fingers in Quinn's golden hair. The blonde keeps her kisses going south she hums lightly against the toned abs as she feel Rachel's nails scrape her scalp. Quinn lightly swirls her tongue in the diva's belly bottom making her gasp softly as the hold on the blonde hair tightens. Quinn keeps kissing down to the girl's hips, brushing her thumbs over the tanned hipbones. Before sinking lower and kissing the front of Rachel's right thigh, slowly open mouth kissing her way into her inner thigh. Rachel is whimpering and letting soft moans and shaky breaths leave her mouth lightly tugging Quinn's hair pushing her closer to where she needs her the most, she's beyond turned on and her body feels like its on fire. Quinn simply complies getting closer to the girl's most intimate area Rachel scent flooding her senses make her moan lightly into her skin and start sucking lightly back up her center, making Rachel gasp and arch her back.

Quinn can't hold back any longer as she licks up and down the Diva's slit making her moan and buck her hips towards Quinn's mouth. "Quinn, please. I need you baby." She whimpers and its enough for Quinn to stop teasing and shove her tongue inside the smaller girl making her gasp and moan at the new sensation. Her hips buck at their own accord trying to get more friction as Quinn thrust her tongue in and out of her, she whimpers in disappointment as Quinn's tongue disappears only to be replaced with a loud moan as the girl sucks on her clit. "More." Rachel whimpers out and Quinn sucks her clit as she swirls half her index finger on the girl's entrance. Rachel moans and lets go Quinn's hair to fist the sheets on Quinn's bed her eyes shut in complete pleasure. Her hips bucking trying to get more sweet friction, Quinn takes her in for a heated kiss and she moans at the taste of herself on Quinn's tongue.

"Ready baby?" Quinn whispers in against her lips, and she nods as her hips buck against the still finger inside her. Quinn starts to kiss her sweetly and heatedly as her finger slowly moves in and out of her every time going deeper than the first, making Rachel moan softly against Quinn's mouth till Quinn finally swipes her virginity with a small hiss of pain turning into a moan of pleasure as Quinn keeps thrusting in and out of her as she rubs her clit. Her hips start moving with Quinn's pace as something coils in her gut.

"More.." She moans out against Quinn's lips as they continue to kiss and Quinn happily complies slowly adding a second finger inside Rachel, stretching her fluttering walls. The coil in her gut grows bigger and bigger with each thrust and brush against her clit. She pulls away from the kiss her back arching as she throws her head back, Quinn starts to kiss her neck up to her ear, "Let go, baby." Rachel can only moan as she lets her body sink into the pleasure, she heavily breaths Quinn's name as Quinn whispers an 'I love you' into her ear her whole body feels a shock of white heat, as it almost becomes impossible to breathe. Quinn helps her ride out her first orgasm, leaving her body weak and tired. Quinn slowly pulls out of her earning a whimper, she spoons the girl from behind holding her close and tight as she wipes her fingers against the sheets before covering both with the blanket.

Rachel snuggled back against Quinn trying to catch her breath, she softly ask, "What about you baby?"

Quinn only smiles and says, "We have a whole lifetime for that." Rachel smiles and her eyes drift off to sleep as Quinn holds her tightly in her arms both falling asleep peacefully; Rachel knows she made the right choice in choosing Quinn for her first time.


End file.
